Waterloo Road- How It Would Of Happend
by mcjaspardyerdirectioner
Summary: This is my first of my Waterloo Road fanfics. It will be going back a few series where the students and teachers battle through their lives whilst attending this school.
1. Chapter 1

**Waterloo Road- How It Would Of Happend:**

**Now I know I haven't posted in a very long time. But thank you so much to whoever or is currently reading my iCarly fanfiction because I didn't expect it to get the response I did. So thank you for that. So this fanfiction is on Waterloo Road (as you can tell) and it is going to be set back quite a few series so just try and imagine what it could of been like. So i'm going to shut up now. Enjoy (and please review)**

(Later on after school has finished, Harry and Ruth up in his room)

Harry: My mum was like (imitation) "Harry have you been misbehaving?" Er, no mum i'm just in the cooler for the fun of it, you dozy melt

(Ruth and Harry laugh whilst eating small sandwiches)

Ruth: See, I like it when your like this

Harry: What trouble?

Ruth: No, just like having lots of fun (pause). I mean you look cute when you smile. And about before, I wouldn't mind seeing 2 of you. The more of the you the better

Harry: You know though, seriously like I don't know what I would of done these past few months without you. You know with the bullying and things

Ruth: Yeah well, i'm not going anywhere, am I

Harry: I know

Ruth: Anyway (wipes her hands) you've got me now

Harry: Forever?

Ruth: Yeah forever (they laugh and then kiss)

(A sort of intense scene next bewteen them)

(Ruth laying down)

Harry: Stay with me tonight, I want ya. Please will you stay with me? (She nods and then they kiss again)

**(The title sequence)**

(Next morning) (Laying in bed)

Ruth: Stop it

Harry: (little laugh) What?

Ruth: Looking at me

Harry: I like looking at you, you look very cute when your asleep

Ruth: So your saying i'm ugly when i'm awake

Harry: Ermm

(Ruth turns around)

Harry: (Sarcastically) God man (They laugh)

Ruth: Shut up (Harry tries to kiss her) Noo (turns around) your mum

Harry: Ruth, are you alright with all this because you know if your not ready then..

Ruth: No I am, just feels weird that's all

Harry: Yeah but that's the thing int it. I don't want it to feel weird

Ruth: No like (Turns around and sorting out her pillow) weird in a good way. Sort of like a new pair of shoes

Harry: (Sarcastically) Thanks for that

(They laugh)

Ruth: There going to be awesome, just... need to get used to them before it starts feeling good

Harry: I just dont want to push or rush you. That's all

Ruth: Yeah I know, your not. I love you

Harry: Love you an all (They laugh and put their heads together)

Ruth: But I really don't want your mum or sisters to catch us (they laugh) So, (whilst getting up and ready) i'm going to go now ( picks up her bag and then they kiss) Bye

(Ruth walks out and Harry has a big smile on his face)

**I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Bet it's not what you expected. The next chapter would be when everyone is arriving at school and obviously more. Please review if you can. By the way, if your reading this before Wednesday 21st, vote Eastenders for the NTA's (either Kellie or Danny for performance)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and more characters will be added from this chapter onwards. So here it is (and please review if you can)**

**(Later on, in the car park)**

Karen: Harry come on, it's like your not here

Harry: (getting out of the car) I am here mum, i'm just tired

Karen: Well give your mate a call and get her here

Harry: She's already here, I think

(Ruth walks to the car)

Ruth: Morning

Karen: Only just

Harry: Mum, it's not exactly like were late

Karen: I'll make no fuss about this but i'm not happy about what your doing

(Ruth and Harry give each other panicked looks)

Harry: (In a calm, panicky tone-if you know what I mean) Mum...

Karen: Going to bed late and laying in. I expect this of Jess but not you

Jess: (Sarcastically)Er thanks for that (Walks off with Bex)

Harry: Yeah right, yeah i'm sorry

Ruth: Actually miss, I think your being a bit unfair (Harry tries not to laugh) Well it's not been easy for Harry you know with everything that's gone on lately. I just think he deserves a bit of a... break that's all (Harry and Ruth give nice looks to each other)

Karen: Yeah your right, I can hardly blame you for wanting some fun (Hugs Harry) (Harry gives thumbs up to Ruth) Not much of that has happend lately

Harry: Yeah well, after school we're going to go shopping to town, get some bits for school

Karen: Oh, maybe I will come with you

Harry: No you really don't have to

Karen: Yeah well, we can make a night of it. You can help me pick a new outfit

Harry: Oh no mum, Jess would be way more better to do that than me. Knowing my history, you'll be coming back looking like a tramp

Ruth: Probably without the accessories for it it (they laugh)

Karen: Yeah I suppose, Jess would be better to do that with

Harry: Yeah way more better

(Looks over to Ruth and then they smile)

Karen: I do miss that though, despite not maxing out my credit cards

Ruth: I tell you what. You can go and find her now and ask her for tea

Karen: Oh, do you know what? I think I will. Thanks guys

(She walks off) (Harry and Ruth start walking)

Ruth: Oh were going into town after school are we?

Harry: Yeah, why not? You could get a new outfit or something

Ruth: Okay when someone invites me to the Oscars or Golden Globes maybe (they laugh)

Harry: Ok, i'll invtie you to Waterloo Road

Ruth: Yeah no thanks

Harry: Anyway (they go somewhere private outside) Care for a (whilst getting a bottle out of his bag) little fizz madam

Ruth: (taking bottle) What is it with you lately?

Harry: What it was you (taking the bottle, putting it back in his bag) who said I deserved a break a minute ago

Ruth: Yeah you do (they kiss) We've gotta go otherwise we will be late

(They walk into school)

**And that's it for this chapter. I hope your following and enjoying the story so far. If you are confused, want to ask me questions or just say your general opinion then review. And remember to vote for Eastenders**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here we go again. Sounded a bit like Whitesnake there. Anyway, thank you to the people who have read the fanfic so far. Hope you are enjoying it and understand it but like I said in the last chapter. You can ask me any questions at all. Here is this chapter and I really hope you do enjoy it. Please review.**

**Following on after the last chapter (Later on after other scenes) (At break time)**

Emily: (Walking with Ruth through school) Are you alright, you've just been distant all day

Ruth: Yeah, i've just had a lot to think about that's all

Emily: (They stop walking) Must be big

(Ruth looks over to Harry)

Ruth: Yeah it is

Emily: Anyways i've got to go tot the toilet and get something to eat from the canteen. See you in Food Tec?

Ruth: Yeah course (Emily walks off)

Harry: (Walks up to Ruth) Can we talk?

Ruth: Yeah sure (they walk over to a corner and Harry tries to speak) I'll speak first. Last night was good and I do love you

Harry: Me too. I just think after a lesson i've had today maybe we should just..

Ruth: Yeah

Harry: Sorry. I noticed this morning you were so happy and stuff. Just thanks for being so nice about this

Ruth: I just want us to stay mates and maybe it'll go away eventually

Harry: Just keep last night between us?

Ruth: Sure (They hug and then the bell rings) Bye

(They walk to the lesson)

(Finn comes over to Harry and puts his arm over Harry's shoulder)

Finn: Alright mate?

Harry: Fine

(Mrs Fry's Food Tec Class) (People are at their food stations cooking)

Emily: (Whilst cooking) I think i'm getting it miss

Ruby: Excellent. (under her breath) At least one person can do it right. (Ruth is frying onions and Ruby is sipping water) Em. No Ruth you need to stir it constantly otherwise they would stick and eventually burn. (Ruth tries again) No your not doing it rig-

Ruth: (She slams the spoon down) (In a higher tone and pitch) Do you know what?! IM NOT BOTHERED! Cos your all liars the lot of ya! Just leave me alone, i've had enough (Picks up her spoon and carries on)

(Everyone else apart from Ruby has shocked faces and/or trying not to laugh) (For those of you who are fans of Glee, do you see where i'm coming from?)

Ruby: (To Ruth) Right outside now (Ruth puts down her spoon, takes her apron off and walks out) (To the rest of the class) Carry on (They all carry on whilst speaking to one another)

(Ruth is outside thinking and Ruby comes out of the classroom) Right do you want to explain to me what happend in there? (Ruth doesn't answer and Ruby has annoyed look on her face) If you don't tell me, then you'll be spending the rest of the day in the cooler

(A pause)

Ruth: I'm just having a bad day that's all

Ruby: I'm sorry your having a crisis right now but shouting about it in a Food Technology class is hardly the right time or place to do it in

Ruth: (Small sigh) Yeah i'm sorry

Ruby: Are you sure it's not more than that?

(Another pause)

Ruth: No. Look I am really sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you

Ruby: Well I'll give you a few minutes to calm down and then you can come back in and then... we could start again (Ruth nods and Ruby walks back in) (Quietly, whilst the camera is still on Ruth) Right, how are we all doing?

**I know this chapter was a bit short but the next thing that is supposed to happen would make much more sense if I put it into a complelty new chapter. Feel free to review. Also rememberto vote Eastenders**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya. I'm just gonna get on with it because otherwise i'd just be repeating myself in these introductions. Here it is. Please review.**

**(As you would of rememberd, there would of been more scenes after the previous one I have written) **(Lunchtime, after the next lesson) (Ruth is walking towards the lockers with the stairs. Amy comes running to catch her up)

Amy: Hey Ruth, wait up! (Ruth turns around) Heard about what happend in Fry's lesson

Ruth: So? (Turns back to her locker)

Amy: Don't you wanna know how?

(Ruth shrugs her shoulders. Amy gives her a look) (Ruth turns around)

Ruth: I suppose

Amy: Denzil told Sam, Sam told us

Ruth: Well that's hardly the news of the century

Amy: That's not the point. I'll give you £15 if you tell me what it was about, because I know your weird in class but not to do this

Ruth: Wow. And you really think £15 is going to make me say why

Amy: Well yeah it's money in it

Ruth: You really don't change, do? I've heard you've done this to a teacher before i'm not thick

Amy: Yeah well, I know this won't backfire this time

Ruth: (A little bit of a raised voice) Face it Amy, i'm not telling you (People are walking through the doors/corridoors and stop to watch)(Her voice has raised a bit more) Your just a sick, little bunny boiler person who is always after money!

(Amy shoves Ruth up against the lockers)

Amy: (Shouting whilst Finn, Sam, Josh and Lauren walk through together. Also Harry and Kyle through different directions) Shut up saying that about me!

(Karen sees them whilst walking down the stairs with someone else)

Karen: Amy!

Amy: (Lets go of Ruth) (In a annoyed tone) What she started it!

Ruth: What? (Her back is facing towards the stairs)

Karen: Either way violence is never the answer

Amy; (Shouting) Yeah well, at least i'm not the one who slept with your son last night!

(Everyone has shocked looks on their faces/laugh shocks) (Kyle turns to face Harry hand/finger over mouth) (Ruth and Harry have guilty looks on their faces)

Karen: Amy to the cooler right now. Harry and Ruth to my office. Everyone else show's over (Karen walks back up the stairs whilst Amy walks/runs up to the cooler. Everyone walks away whilst talking. Harry and Ruth look towards each other)

(Later on at lunch, in office) (Karen walks in with a face of she can't believe she has just heard)

Janeece: Are you alright Mrs Fisher? You just seem.. you know

Karen: I'm fine Janeece

(Back facing her whilst still stood up)

Janeece: I was just wondering what I should do for my tea. I mean, have you had a cod from that chippie near here recently because I swear they've gotten smaller and that curry sauce just (Harry and Ruth appear) doesn't seem to have the same kick as- (Karen turns around)

Karen: (To Harry) Well!.. And don't use Janeece as an excuse not to answer

Harry: We haven't done anything wrong

Karen: Then why did you look all guilty after Amy shouted it and why didn't you deny it

Harry: Because we both knew you act like this!

(Janeece has a clueless look on her face)

Karen: Well what did you expect when Amy told everyone that you slept together last night!

(Janeece has a OMG look)

Harry: I'd expect you to stop treating me and Ruth like we're young kids!

Karen: You swore to me Harry there would be nothing going on in that room with anyone!

Harry: Nothing going on?

Karen: Well what would you say?! I believed you both and this is what I get in return

Janeece: I think I best go (about to leave)

Harry: Do you know what, I could understand if we did something wrong like my dad, but we didn't!

Karen: Yeah after what he did, it's all more of a reason to behave

Harry: What's that got to do with anything we're talking about?!

Karen: Your only kids Harry, your too young to be doing things like that!

(Janeece has a clueless look on her face)

Harry: Why?!

Janeece: I'll see you later (about to go)

Karen: Well it's illegal apart from anything else

Harry: See no it's not, you don't even know what your going on about

Karen: Yeah well, I do know I feel let down and horribly dissapointed! And maybe it's not illegal for you (Looks over towards Ruth)

Ruth: I'm really sorry miss

Karen: How long has this been going on under my nose?!

Janeece: Right i'm gonna go Mrs Fisher

Karen: (To Janeece) No you never Janeece

Janeece: No, i'll see you soon (walks out)

Karen: (To Harry) Now look what you've done, she came to ask about dinner for herself!

Harry: (Sigh) There's not even a point into talking to her Ruth, come on (They nearly walk out)

Karen: Not so fast young man, i've not finished with you yet!

(Scene in staffroom) (Janeece walks in)

Janeece: You never guess what? Harry Fisher and Ruth Kirby have been at it

Tom: (Looking up from his newspaper) Your kidding

Janeece: (Shaking head) Nope. There arguing about it now in the office (Sitting down) Ah had to get out of there. (Grabs a biscuit)

(Scene in the canteen)

Kyle: Can you believe it 'Ruth and Harry' shacking up

Sam: I know. I'd thought they'll be the last people to get involved with something like this

Lauren: (Walks up to them) Amy just text me now saying she overheard them two talking this morning

**And that's it for this chapter. I really hope you liked it, and if you are going to read the next chapter I really hope you enjoy it. Please review. And remember vote Eastenders!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone again. I really do apprechiate you reading my fanfiction even people who don't live in the same country so thank you for that. I'm going to get on with it now. Please review.**

(Back to the office) (Ruth is sat down and Harry is facing away from Karen)

Karen: You've still not answered my question from before, how long has this been going on?!

Harry: None of your buisness

Karen: Anything that goes on under my roof is my buisness, so come on!

Harry: Alright, we only did it the once, last night if you really want to know

Karen: Do you really expect me to believe that?

Harry: Well why ask then?!

Karen: I bet you've going on for weeks up there

Harry: Do you know what? Think what you want. I don't care anymore

Karen: (To Ruth) And you Ruth a guest in my house

Ruth: (Turns to face Karen) I'm sorry (Turns back)

Harry: No don't drag her into this, it was me who started it all

Karen: Well what happend to this vow you both took?

Harry: I don't think I believe in it anymore

(Ruth turns to look at Harry)

Karen: That didn't last very long. All the words we had to listen too. And now you two are doing this

(Harry turns around)

Harry: You know, you wouldn't be saying all of this if it was somebody else

Karen: Yes I would!

Harry: No you wouldn't, your not bothered that i'm having sex, it's because it's with your 'ex best teacher's daughter'

Karen: That has got absoutley nothing to do with it. I've got to admit, it does make it worse though

Harry: See (Gives her a look)

Karen: It does!

Harry: It's what I want to do when I love someone

Karen: What would you know about love?!

Harry: I know if you loved my dad a bit more, he wouldn't of gone off with Maria

(Ruth stands up and turns around)

Ruth: I'm really, really sorry miss

Harry: You know what?! Ruth is the one good, decent thing i've got. And your trying to take her away from me

Karen: Get, out!

(Ruth and Harry walk out) (Next scene: Vicki and Jess sees them)

Vicki: Oh my god and here they come

Jess: Look at his face, guilty as sin. Didn't know you had it in ya

Harry: Leave it out Jess, i've just had a leacture from mum

Jess: What'd she say?

Harry: Well let's face it, she doesn't need to worry because nothing's gonna happen

Vicki: What do you mean?

(Harry and Ruth look at each other)

Ruth: We decided at break not to do anything about it and just be friends (Bell rings) We've gotta get to Spanish (Whilst walking to Spanish) By the way, did you really mean what you said about losing your faith?

Harry: I really don't know. I've been thinking lots lately. Sorry for saying it like that

Ruth: It did come out of nowhere. Any reason?

Harry: I try and do all these things. I mean I follow his rules, I follow him. Where does it get me? My dad runs off with another woman, I get asked to do counselling, I fell in love with you and... it's sin

Ruth: That's what it's about though. Testing your faith

Harry: Maybe your right

Ruth: I know I am (they laugh) We're just not doing anything about it

(They walk into Spanish)

Kyle: Oh here they are, the 2 lovebirds (everyone else laughing)

(Ruth and Harry sit down)

Miss Montoya: Alright everybody, calm down

Amy: (To Ruth and Harry) Have you 2 actually heard of keeping it quiet for more than a day?

Lauren: I know, didn't your brother go out with your sister. It's practically incest int it

(Harry stands up quickly)

Harry: Incest isn't incest unless your blood related! (Picks up his bag and walks out)

Amy: Catch a nerve does he Ruth?

Lauren: I was just stateing a fact, I mean on some levels if Jess and Jonah ever went on to have babies, you and Harry would of actually been blood related. So in some ways you've got to thank them for that

Ruth: (Turns around) You two don't even know what your talking about. Jess and Jonah never really did anything. Me and Harry are just going to stay really good friends if you really want to know, never mind your stupid mouth (turns back around)

(Lauren and Amy look at each other)

Lauren: Hold on

Amy: You lost your virginity before your brother. That is just sick-

Miss Montoya: That is enough! Stop it! You two can spend some time in the cooler

Lauren: What just because we're stateing the obvious?!

Miss Montoya: Out!

(Lauren shrug at one another and get up with their stuff)

Amy: (Whilst walking) Twice in one day

(They both walk out and shut the door)

Miss Montoya: (To the class) Everyone turn to page 34 in the textbooks on your table and i'll just go and talk to Harry (She walks out the classroom. The corridoor is empty. She walks back into class) Carry on and do the exercises on that page, i'll be back in a minute

(She walks back and and she finds Harry outside near the bike sheds)

Harry: Sorry I walked out like that

Miss Montoya: You did what you had to do, I eventually sent Amy and Lauren to the cooler

Harry: I just had to get out of there, i've already had a massive leacture from my mum I don't need another one

Miss Montoya: Is there any particular reason you and Ruth have decided to say friends?

Harry: (Shrugs his shoulders) Don't know, I was in Mr Budgen's class and we was watching a clip and something just crossed my mind and we just both decided at break to leave it like that

Miss Montoya: For what it's worth, i'm sorry. Do you wanna come back into the lesson, remember they have gone to the cooler

Harry: Yeah, okay (They walk back inside)

(Free period for Ruby and Grantly in the staffroom)

Grantly: (In his usual voice) The countdown to teenage pregnancy has just begun

Ruby: They might of been stupid enough to do that, but not that

Grantly: (Whilst reading the newspaper) Well you don't know

Ruby: That's why she acted the way she did in my class this morning

Grantly: Oh yes, I heard about that. The shouting match

(Back in Spanish) (Whislt doing work)

Ruth: You sure your alright now?

Harry: I'm fine, I swear . Sorry I didn't stay

Ruth: Don't worry, I sorted them out even though I did start to get annoyed with them

Harry: Good on you. I just know she's going to say something to my mum and then I will have another long conversation with her

Ruth: Oh god, my dad

Harry: What about him?

Ruth: Your mum will end up telling my dad about what happend bewteen us and then he'll go even crazier than your mum

Harry: Calm down, i'll go and speak to my mum and ask her not to tell your dad

Ruth: Are you sure she will? She seemed really mad before

Harry: I have to face her eventually and what's the point of your dad going crazy if nothing's gonna happen

Ruth: Suppose your right, thanks

**And that's it for this chapter. What did you think? Please review and I really hope you enjoy the next one**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, thank you for those who are reading so far and I really hope you are enjoying it. So here is next chapter. Please feel free to review**

(After Spanish, Harry at the office and Janeece sees him)

Harry: I need to speak to my mum

Janeece: Sorry, she's really busy. She's got an appointment in about 5 minutes and then a meeting straight after

(Karen appears)

Karen: It's all right Janeece, can you just get on with your work please? (Janeece sits down) Harry, come in (Harry and Karen walk into her office) Don't you have last period to get to?

Harry: Free period. And I also thought it would be better to face one another before we get home

Karen: And why's that? (Harry doesn't answer) Harry, I know it's something. I can tell by the expression on your face

Harry: You can't tell Ruth's dad about us, please that's all i'm asking

Karen: He was the appointment I have in 5 minutes

Harry: What?! Mum please don't tell him. He's gonna stop us being mates, what's the point of something happend when nothing is ever gonna happen again?

Karen: He has a right to know

Harry: Yeah maybe but... I don't want to see Ruth get hurt and I know if you end up telling her dad it will happen. I know that's not what you want either

Karen: No it's not. But what you did-

Harry: I know, I should of told you

Karen: Sorry (they hug) (through the little window) Janeece, could you tell Mr Kirby when he gets here, i'm sorry he's had a wasted journey but I don't need to speak to him anymore because i've sorted it out (turns back to Harry)

Harry: Thank you

(After a few more scenes, school finished. Outside in the car park)

(Ruth walks up to Harry waiting by car)

Ruth: How'd it go?

Harry: Sorted

Ruth: Really?! How?

Harry: Just spoke to my mum and she said she wasen't going to tell him

Ruth: Ah Harry thank you, tell your mum also

Harry: I will

Ruth: See you tomorrow (walks off)

Jess: (walks up) Aww, you missing her already?

Harry: Shut up

Bex: Yeah Jess, leave it out

(Later on at the house: Bex, Jess, Karen and Harry sat at the dinner table with food)

Jess: Sorry I didn't want to go out tonight mum

Karen: It's fine, this meal tells us it was a good decison to stay in

Bex: Too right

Karen: Your not having much to eat Harry

Harry: I'm not that hungry

Bex: You miss her, don't ya? (everyone looks at him) what it'll be weird if he didn't

Karen: Well we've got to forget it

Harry: Mum, I don't want to forget about it! I'm just saying we're leaving it! God, I bet you didn't react like this when you first found out about Jess

Jess: Er, scuse me

Bex: Why don't you want to forget it?

Harry: I don't know, guess it was something along the line of she was my first

Karen: First times don't mean everything Harry

Harry: (stands up) Well it does to me! (Starts walking away)

Bex: What about your food?

Harry: Not hungry (goes upstairs)

**That is the end of this chapter because usually I would count this as an end of an episode, so I really hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to review. And I almost forgot to say when he did actually win it but DANNY DYER WON AN NTA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi it's me again. Well let's face it, who else would it be. Here is the next chapter. It would start from what would be a new episode so I really hope you enjoy it. Please review.**

Next episode:

(In the house- Jess, Bex and Karen in the kitchen then Harry walks in)

Karen: Morning (Harry doesn't answer) Come on Harry this is silly. (He still doesn't answer).I'll tell you what, why don't I cook your favourite for your tea tonight?

Harry: What? And you think that's going to make it better

Karen: Come on Harry, I didn't know you felt that way

Bex: But mum, i'm not trying to get involved here. But don't you think you should of known

Jess: Yeah, I mean it's not like you've seen Harry like this before

Harry: I am here you know! Sorry, i've just been a bit put off lately

Karen: (walks over to Harry) No, i'm sorry for not listening to you, and for not taking into account about how you actually felt about the whole situation

Harry: It's alright mum (they hug)

Karen: So, how about that tea tonight?

Harry: Too right

(In the car park, Ruth walking past whilst Harry's looking at her)

Bex: Oh Harry, I wish you would get over her

Harry: I am. It's just weird you know

Amy: (walking up with friends) Hi Harry, still getting over Ruth are?

Bex and Jess: Get lost!

Jess: You alright?

Harry: Will be

Jess: Well if anyone else starts on you like that, tell me and Bex and we'll swing for them

Harry: Oh so you can swing for everyone without getting expelled?

Karen: No they will not get expelled because I won't let them go near everyone else

(They start walking)

Jess: But they need to know!

Karen: I'm sure they do but not in a way your suggesting (They walk into school) I'll see you all later (walks off to the staff room but steps on something making a crunching noise. Karen bends down to pick it up and book/magazine around it. She reliazes it is a pregnancy test) Oh No (Karen walks into the staff room) Chris

Chris: (Turns around with coffee in his hand) Yeah?

Karen: I found this in the corridoors (holds up the test)

Chris: Oh mygod, do you know who's it is?

Karen: No but I found a book and a magazine around it but I don't know if they belong to the girl's who's test this is

Chris: What are we going to do?

Karen: Well we'll figure it out in my office

Chris: Your probably right (puts down his coffee) Come on (They walk out and walk to the office. They go in and shut the door) So... How are we going to figure out who's test that is?

Karen: I don't know (whilst picking up the book, flicking through the book) Maybe we'll just have to speak to the girls in each year to get an explanation out of each on- (Chris sees the back of the book)

Chris: Er, Karen I don't think we need to speak to each girl

Karen: Why not?

Chris: Turn the book around ( Karen does so and sees 'RUTH KIRBY' in black marker)

Karen: (Walks up to window near Janeece) Janeece can you please track down Ruth Kirby and Harry for us please?

Janeece: Sure thing Mrs Fisher (Searches on computer) Ruth is with Mr Clarkson and Harry is with Mrs Fry

Karen: Thank you Janeece

Chris: I'll go and get Ruth. You can go and get Harry. I'll get someone to cover my year 7's. Janeece can you get someone to cover my year 7's?

Janeece: Sure (picks up the phone)

(Ruby's Classroom-Scene)

(Finn standing at the front with everyone surronding him)

Finn: So miss, how do I do it again?

(Ruby immitates)

Ruby: It's all to do with the wrist action

Sam: Ah, I bet it is (Everyone but Ruby laughs. Karen knocks on the door and walks in)

Karen: Sorry Mrs Fry to interupt, but can I have a word with Harry please?

(Harry takes of his apron and gets his bag)

Amy: What've you done now Harry?

Karen: Amy, unless you want to find yourself in the cooler. I suggest paying full attention to what Mrs Fry is saying

(Karen and Harry walk out) (Tom's classroom-Scene)

Bex: Yeah, but dint George and Lennie keep running away because of what Lennie did or keeps on doing?

Tom: Yes but he doesn't mean to do it. So George doesn't like what Lennie's doing, but keeps supporting him because he feels a responsibility to take control and doing what's right for Lennie's sake. Can you think of any other points in the text where this happens?

(People put their hands up and Chris knocks on the door and then walks in)

Chris: Sorry to interupt but is there any chance I can speak to Ruth Kirby?

Tom: Sure (Ruth picks up her stuff and follows Chris out of the door) (To the class) Right, back to the question

(Outside the office-Scene)

Chris: Right, just wait outside here for one minute (Chris walks into the office) (Ruth sees Harry)

Ruth: You got asked here too. What for?

Harry: Don't know. My mum came and got me whilst I was in food tec, kind of a serious tone

Ruth: You don't think they want to talk about-

Harry: No, I kind of actually made up with my mum this morning about that so it can't be

(Chris opens the door)

Chris: You two can come in now

(They walk into the office and Chris shuts the door) (They see the expression on Karen's face)

Harry: What's going on?

Karen: A very serious case has become elert this morning when I walked into school. I found a book and a magazine on the school corridoors

Harry: Well what did the police say (Quiet laugh between him and Ruth)

Karen: And I also found a pregnancy test along with the book and magazine

(She puts the 3 of them on the table)

Harry: Look mum, I don't mean to sound rude but what's that got to do with us?

Karen: It's your book, isn't it Ruth? (She picks up the book and shows the back of it)

Ruth: Oh, that's where it got too

Chris: Meaning the test is yours

(Harry turns to Ruth)

Ruth: Look, i'll admit to the book and the magazine but that test is not mine

Karen: What do you mean? Are you sure?

Ruth: I'd think I know if I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive

Chris: So your not pregnant?

Ruth: No

Harry: For god's sake mum, you thought we weren't careful. We did use protection you know

Karen: OK i'm sorry for pointing the finger at the both of you. You can have your things back (Hands Ruth back the magazine and the book)

Ruth: Thank you (putting the stuff back in her bag)

Karen: Just go to your next lesson and sorry for dragging you both into this

(Harry and Ruth walk out)

Chris: Well at least that's one person we can cross off the list

(Back to Ruth and Harry)

Ruth: I can't believe they actually thought the test was mine

Harry: I know, I mean seriously mum let go (they laugh) Where are you now?

(Bell rings)

Ruth: PE, You?

Harry: PE

Ruth: Cool

Harry: I've got to go now because-

Ruth Yeah see you later (they go off in different directions)

**So that's it for this chapter, what did you think of it? Please review if you get a chance**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello to all you wonderful readers. Thanks to those who are reading so far. I really hope you are enjoying it if you are reading it. Please review. This scene would start from where we practically left off**

(Back to the office)

Karen: I think you should go to your next class and keep a look out for girls who seem to have something bothering them, and then we could follow a trail to find out who is pregnant.

Chris: But what if we can't do that to find out?

Karen: Talk to Adana about it but right now we'll try and fix it ourselves

(Chris walks out of the office) (In PE-Scene) (Boys and girls are together)

Tom: Right all you, in boys and a girls' team. Dribble the football through the cones and when you get to the end. Kick it down to the bottom of the hall and run to the back of the line. The first team to get back to the first person who started wins. And no cheating because there will be consequences. 3…2…1 (Blows whistle) GO!

(Everyone starts the activity loudly. Tom walks out the door for 1 minute) (Harry and Ruth do the activity, when they get to the end Ruth accidentally kicks the ball through a window and everyone gasps and are shocked) (Adana sees what happens and walks into the hall and everyone stops)

Adana: Who is responsible for this?! (Long pause, Ruth looks like she's about to confess)

Harry: Miss Lawal, it was me (everyone has shocked faces) I must of kicked it too hard

(Tom walks back in)

Tom: What's gone on now?

Adana: Harry decided to kick a ball through the window (she points to the window)

Harry: It was an accident (Ruth looks guilty)

Tom: Is that what happend Ruth?

(Harry and Ruth look at one another)

Ruth: (Turns back to face foward and then she nods) Yeah

Harry: Mr Clarkson i'm sorry I kicked the ball through the window. I guess I just got to focused on trying to win

Tom: Right Harry, come with me. The rest of you, game's over. Start clearing up and then just pass the ball to one another. Practice your passes. But not to hard

(Tom walks out and Ruth mouths thank you to Harry) (He then walks out and everyone starts clearing up)

Amy: (To Ruth) He's your real knight in shining armour

Ruth: Shut up!

Sam: Yeah Amy just leave it now (she walks up to Ruth) I'm sorry the way Amy and Lauren were last week

Ruth: It's fine. Your not the one who said stuff though (she sees Sam's face) Did you?

Sam: All I said was I thought you and Harry were the last people to get involved with something like this

Ruth: Well suprise. Why did he take the blame though?

Sam: Maybe he felt like it was partly his fault because you were busy concentrating on something else

Ruth: Yeah that does make sense

(They start kick-passing the ball whilst still talking)

Sam: I mean in a few days or weeks, they'll forget all about this

Ruth: I hope your right

(Tom walks back in)

Sam: Sir, what's going to happen with Harry?

Tom: Well nothing to major, I imagine

Ruth: Thank god for that

(In office-Scene)

Karen: You broke a window?

Harry: Yes, I swear it was an accident. We was doing a game in Pe and the ball went through the window

Adana: In some ways I do believe him

Harry: I will try to be more careful next time

Karen: Well I guess then we have nothing to worry about. I'll get someone to come in to fix the window

Harry: Can I go and get change now?

Karen: Yeah sure (he walks out) Adana, can I have a word before you go?

Adana: What's the problem?

Karen: I found a pregnancy test this morning. I talked to Chris first period and we thought it might of been Ruth's because of a book we found was her's with the test. But we found out, it wasen't so we're going to need to speak to all the girls in school, to track down who's the test is

(Chris appears)

Chris: There's no need, i've got her here

(A girl with curly blond hair appears)

Karen: Phoebe

Phoebe: Yeah the test is mne

Adana: Phoebe, you are aware we are going to have to tell your mother about this

Phoebe: She already knows. This is my last day here

(Karen and Adana have shocked faces)

Karen: Phoebe, are you sure because they're people that will help you get through this?

Phoebe: Mrs Fisher, I really appreciate it but I just can't stay here

Adana: Can we at least speak to you and your mother first here/

Phoebe: It don't sound too bad

Karen: Janeece, can you call Phoebe Missberg's mother please and ask her to come in as soon as possible pleae

Janeece: Yes Mrs Fisher (Bell rings)

(Harry comes out of the changing rooms)

Ruth: Harry. I'm so, so sorry for not saying it was me who broke the window

Harry: Ruth. It's OK, I told them it was me because your my best friend and I didn't want you getting into trouble. Not anymore

Ruth: Well thanks anyway

Harry: That was a hell of a kick though

Ruth: Like you said I just wanted to focus on something else (She walks away)

(Outside, Sam walks up to Lauren and Amy)

Lauren: What's up Sam?

Sam: You two need to stop with the jokes

Lauren: What jokes?

Sam: Ruth and Harry. Yeah maybe they had one night together but that has absolutley got nothing to do with you two

Lauren: I suppose your right, i'll say i'm sorry in Spanish

Amy: Lauren! What are you playing at?!

Lauren: What am I playing at! Your the one who started all this (Sam and Lauren walk off)

(Next scene- In office: Karen, Chris, Phoebe and her mum) (Janeece walks in with a plate of biscuits and puts them on the table then she walks out)

Karen: Well, i've called you here Miss Missberg because because obviously you are aware of Phoebe's situation

Heather: Yes I am aware and please call me Heather. I just thought- we just hink a fresh start would be better for everybody

Chris: And is that what you want Phoebe?

Phoebe: Yes I really, really do. That's why my mum and me were the only people who knew, because if we told you at the end of the day that i'm leaving without telling you that i'm pregnant, it would've been much easier

Heather: Look, Phoebe's actually really like it at this school. And we'll hopefully find another one so she and her baby can feel safe again

Chris: Well we can understand all of that and if you really think a fresh, new start would be best for both of you then we can't stop you

Karen: I do understand all of that but Heather you are aware me and Mr Mead actually falsely accused my son's gi- well friend

Phoebe: I am sorry about that Mrs Fisher, I really am but I couldn't say anything to anyone

Heather: For what it's worth, i'm sorry too (she picks up her bag and gives her a letter and puts the bag down again) Here's the letter to say Phoebe will be leaving

Karen: Thank you and we really do wish you the best of luck with your GCSE'S and your baby

Phoebe: Thank you so much. I would really like it if I could stay till the end of the day. You know finish it

Karen: Well of course you can

Heather: Thank you for everything

(They all stand up and Heather shakes hands with Karen and Chris)

Chris: Best of luck

(Next scene- Spanish class) (Ruth is sat at a desk getting her stuff out of the bag) (Sam and Lauren walk up to her)

Lauren: Hi Ruth

Ruth: (Turns to Lauren) Whatever it isi'm not interested (turs back to her desk and puts her bag on the floor)

Lauren: No, i've just came over to say sorry about everything I said about you and Harry. I was out of order,and I can't say the same thing for Amy but I am sorry

Ruth: (Turns back to Lauren) Well thank you anyway

(Lauren and Sam walk off and sit down) (Harry walks in and sits next to Ruth)

Harry: What was all that about? (gets his stuff out and puts his bag on the floor)

Ruth: Lauren just came over an appoligised about what she said to me and you

Harry: Seriously?

Ruth: Yeah, although quite clearly Amy didn't

Harry: Ah it don't matter. She's always seemed a bit, you know

Ruth: Of couse I do

**Right i'm going to leave it there. Thank you for bearing with reading it. If you have any questions then please ask. I really hope you enjoy the next chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone. Once again, here we are and thank you to those who are reading because it proves that people out there do want to find out what is going to happen. This chapter would carry on from the next one, just a different scene. Please review.**

(In office- Scene) (Chris left to get to his next class) (Karen walks up to Janeece)

Karen: Janeece, can you send a notice to every teacher saying that 25 minutes towards the end of the next lesson before lunch, we're having an urgent assembly in the hall

Janeece: What for?

Karen: Nothing for you to worry about, now get typing (Janeece does so)

(Back to Spanish- Scene) (Miss Montoya looks at Amy)

Miss Montoya: Amy. In venciones espandas, nombre de uno (everyone looks at Amy. She has a what the hell look) Spanish inventions, name one

Amy: Oh miss, you should (points) Ruth

Sam: (Turns around) Amy! Just leave it! (Turns back around)

Ruth: No Sam, it's alright

Amy: What?

Ruth: Amy, at first I thought you were alright but that comment was totally unnecessary

Amy: Oh whatever

Ruth: The thing is Amy you make us listen to you but you never listen to anything that we've got to say

Amy: Half the time I can't even be heard

Ruth: (Turns to face Amy) are you actually kidding me?!

Miss Montoya: Right everybody enough! Amy, a Spanish invention!

Amy: (Puts her hands on the table) Paella

Miss Montoya: That wasn't so hard, was it? Anybody else? (After class- Scene) (Whilst everyone else is packing away) Don't forget reports are due in 2 weeks today

(Whilst walking out of the classroom)

Lauren: Ruth, good on you for saying that to Amy

Sam: Yeah that was really cool back there

Ruth: Thanks

(Sam and Lauren walk away)

Harry: Told you everything would be alright. Nobody even talked about the window

Ruth: Yeah because Amy was busy talking about the other thing

(Phoebe walks up to them)

Phoebe: I am really, really sorry for letting (Points to Harry) your mum was thinking that it was (Points to Ruth) you who was pregnant

Harry: How'd you here about that?

Ruth: It was yours, wasn't it?

Phoebe: (She nods) It's my last day here and I wasn't going to let anyone know that i'm pregnant

(She walks off)

Ruth: Oh my god, just when I thought when nothing else could shock me (they walk to their next lessons)

(Next scene- People walking to assembly hall)

Karen: (Whilst walking on the stage) thank you everybody for turning up, and I'm sorry for interrupting your lesson right before lunch

Finn: (Shouts out) It's alright; it's only maths (everyone laughs)

Karen: Yes thank you Finn and that's 15 minutes in the cooler after school for disrupting a school assembly (everyone ooh's) I called you all here to talk about that if anything is bothering you and I mean anything at all, then mine, Mr Mead's and Miss Lawall's door is open

(Whilst Karen is still talking, Ruth and Harry are talking quietly)

Ruth: You don't think this is anything to do with Phoebe, do you?

Harry: No she won't, Phoebe would have been a lot more scared before

Ruth: What for? She's only here for the remains of the day which isn't long

Harry: Oh, so you'll be like that in Phoebe's situation?

Ruth: Point taken

(After assembly, also after lunch and lesson) (In the car park, everybody is going home) (Phoebe walks up to Karen)

Phoebe: Thank you for not saying anything before in assembly miss

Karen: It's fine Phoebe and good luck for the future

(Phoebe walks away)

Harry: (To Karen) I know the test was Phoebe's

Karen: How?

Harry: She came over and apologised to me and Ruth about the mix up

Karen: Well just try and keep it between you

(Later on after certain scenes) (At Kirby household) (Ruth watching TV whilst doing homework)  
Marcus: (Walks in) I've got to go to this meeting now

Ruth: (Turns to face him) It's nearly half 8

Marcus: I know, it's just a late one (Ruth stands up) There's lasagne in the fridge if you get hungry (they hug)

Ruth: Bye dad (Marcus walks out of the house) (Ruth picks up her phone and dials) (A pause) Hi, I was just wondering if you would like to come over and just play on the wii… yeah my dad's gone out and he still doesn't know what happened so… OK, yeah I'll see you soon.. OK bye

(Puts her phone down)

**I'm going to leave it there and thank you for reading. Make sure you read the next one. Please review. Bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi wonderful readers. I love that your all still reading so thank you. Please feel free to review. Here it goes. This scene is quite literally where we left off.**

(Ruth and Harry sat down on her bedroom floor playing Mario Kart)

Ruth: And that's how it's done (Puts remote down)

Harry: How do you get to be so good at everything?

Ruth: Well (getting up) it's just something I have to do

(She picks up her remote and gets Harry's and places them on the side) (Turns the TV off)

Harry: (Stands up) I wish it was something I have to do

Ruth: Hey, you're good at things in your own way

(Harry turns to face Ruth and they look at one another) (A long pause)

Harry: So, what do you want to do now?

Ruth: Well there's lasagne in the fridge if you're hungry

Harry: No (they kiss)

Ruth: We could play a game (they kiss again)

Harry: I'm not really into games that much

Ruth: Me neither (they kiss again) (Another scene- laying on the bed) Hey, erm… I want this

Harry: Yeah, me too (they kiss deeper) (After other scenes, Harry sitting up whilst doing up his shirt slowly with a look on his face, then stands up putting his tie on) (Ruth walks in and they face one another) so… What do we do now?

Ruth: Well, we've got to keep this quiet. And make sure Amy doesn't end up telling the whole school this time

(Another scene, outside her house)

Harry: Hey Ruth, I'm sorry that it happened

Ruth: Me too

Harry: See you tomorrow

Ruth: See you Harry

(Ruth walks back in and Harry walks off) (After other scenes-Harry arrives home and walks into the kitchen)

Bex: Hey Harry (doesn't speak) (she is a little concerned) you alright? (He shrugs and she gives him his dinner at the table and then he starts to tear up) (Worried, walks over to Harry) Harry, what's wrong?

Harry: Don't you just hate it when you really fall for someone and they just don't wanna know

Bex: Come on Harry, this is so not like you… I'll tell you what, after you've eaten this, we can get some ice cream and watch a show of your choice (he nods) that's my boy

(After another scene, the show ends)

**I know this chapter was only short but as you can tell, this would mark the end of the show so thank you for reading so far. And make sure you come back for more**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello readers and here we are again. Thank for those who are bearing with and wanting to carry on reading it. Please review if you want and enjoy. This chapter would be a start of a new episode**

Next episode:

(In the house- Jess, Karen, Bex and Harry in the kitchen) (Harry walks over to Bex)

Harry: You haven't told anyone yet about what I told you last week

Bex: No course not

Harry: OK good. We haven't spoken since

Bex: (concerned) How come?

Harry: This time it felt… different and I don't know how. (He sees Bex's face) I can't believe I'm talking about this with my sister)

Bex: Yeah it is a bit weird but at the end of the day it's how you feel

Harry: Suppose your right

(Karen walks up to them)

Karen: Are you two going stand around here all day talking or are you actually going to get a lift?

Bex: Yeah we're coming, Jess? (They walk out)

(After other scenes-In the school carpark) (Karen, Jess and Harry get out of the car and Harry sees Ruth walking past)

Harry: (To Bex) I'm gonna do this now

Bex: Harry, do you understand how painful it is to tell someone you love them and not have them say it back?

Harry: I don't… I don't care

Bex: OK, well then I can't stop you. Good luck (They walk off in different directions, Harry walks over to Ruth)

Harry: Ruth, can I talk to you for a minute?

Ruth: Look if it's about what happened…

Harry: It's not. Please just 2 minutes (They walk over to a private spot) OK.. First things first I am sorry about-

Ruth: (In a quiet tone) Harry-

Harry: No please, let me finish. Second of all sorry that I've been a bit distant with you lately

Ruth: Harry, it's OK. We're both to blame with what's happened

Harry: Yeah but, that's it (A long pause) See- I've got love- for you. Sorry that sounded stupid

Ruth: Yeah well (puts her arms around his neck) I've got love for you too (they both smile) Are you gonna kiss me then or not?

Harry: I'm not a total idiot (he kisses her and then they hug)

Ruth: But we can't tell anyone because my dad doesn't even know about… what happened and-

Harry: Ruth. It's OK. I won't tell anyone. OK (they kiss again and the bell rings)

(Next scene- In office, Karen walks in and sits down at her desk) (Janeece walks in with her post)

Janeece: (Puts post down on the desk) Here you are Mrs Fisher, is there anything else you want me to do for you?

Karen: No thank you Janeece, I am going to speak to everyone in the staff room in about (looks at her watch) actually right now (stands up) come on (they walk off to the staffroom)

(Next scene-Ruth and Harry are walking up outside English)

Ruth: You know, you didn't have to walk me up here

Harry: Yeah, well it felt right too especially when (Looks in Bex's direction)

Ruth: Bex knows?

Harry: Not about us being together but about…

Ruth: Harry!

Harry: I know I shouldn't of but she saw me after and I didn't know what else to do. She won't tell anyone, she swore and Bex never breaks her promises

Ruth: OK. But if she-

Harry: She won't. OK, I'll see you later otherwise, I'll be late

Ruth: Bye (Harry walks off) (Bex walks up to Ruth)

Bex: Are you two… (She sees Ruth's face) Are you?

Ruth: Yeah

Bex: Oh that's so great for you guys

Ruth: Thanks but don't say anything

Bex: Why not? You both feel the same way about each other. People in the school will come around. Par-

Ruth: My dad doesn't even know about the first time, if he finds out about that and the fact that we're together, he'll go mad. So Bex, please don't tell anyone

Bex: Yeah sure. I'm the last person to spread stuff round about relationships

Ruth: I really appreciate it, thank you

(Jess walks up to them)

Jess: What you two talking about?

Bex: Nothing just about the test we've got today

Jess: Oh my god, the test I totally forgot about that

Ruth: Shouldn't you still remember though?

Jess: How is it that you're younger than me and you still know everything?

Bex: (Turns to face her) Jess

Ruth: It's OK Bex. You'll be surprised at the things I don't know

(She walks into the classroom)

**That's it for this chapter; I do like the nice parts. Keep reading, still plenty more to come. Please feel free to review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello once again. I don't really know what to say in these entrances, accept the fat I really hope you enjoy this next chapter. Feel free to review. This scene would just be carrying on from where we left off.**

(Another scene- Food Technology) (People stood behind their stations with aprons on) (Ruby is stood at the front)

Ruby: Now, can anyone tell me what it is called if you are allergic to gluten (no one answers) Come on, we just went over this

Kyle: Well then there's no need for you to ask us then (everyone apart from Ruby laughs)

Ruby: Just get cooking (everyone starts cooking)

(Another scene- In the office: Karen is sorting through her post) (The phone rings and Janeece answers)

Janeece: Hello, Waterloo Road Comprehensive. How may I help you?

(Camera goes back to Karen) (She starts writing things down) (Camera goes back onto Janeece) Right thank you very much, bye (She puts the phone down and walks over to Karen)

Karen: (looks up) Problem?

Janeece: I don't think so but Mr Kirby wants to come in and speak to you about something

Karen: Do you happen to know what that something is?

Janeece: He said he didn't want to talk about it over the phone (She shrugs her shoulders and goes to sit back down)

(Karen has a realization look on her face) (She stands up and walks over to Janeece)

Karen: If anyone wants to speak to me, put them on the list and tell them I'll speak to them later (She walks out the office and to Tom's English classroom)

Tom: Right you have the rest of this lesson and half of next lesson to complete this essay- (A door knock interrupts him) Come in (Karen walks in)

Karen: Hello Mr Clarkson, sorry to interrupt but can I have a quick word with Ruth please

(Ruth looks up with a confused face)

Tom: Can't it wait till later, there about to start an essay

Karen: It'll only be for a few minutes

Tom: OK. Ruth (Ruth stands up follows Karen outside the door) (They walk into the corridor)

Karen: Your dad is coming in today later; do you have any idea why?

Ruth: No

Karen: Have you told him about you and Harry?

Ruth: No. Miss, please don't say anything

Karen: No don't worry I won't, but is there any chance he might of found out in anyway?

Ruth: I don't think so. I haven't said anything and Jonah wouldn't of

Karen: Right so you don't need to panic then (She sees Ruth's face) Ruth, don't worry it'll be OK

Ruth: I know just thank you for not saying anything (she walks back into the classroom)

(After other scenes, break time) (Harry and Ruth outside the school sat on the steps)

Harry: So your dad is coming in but not about us

Ruth: Yeah

Harry: Well then you've got nothing to worry about then

Ruth: But what if your mum's wrong?

Harry: Trust me, she's hardly ever wrong

Ruth: Really?

Harry: Yeah, especially when it comes to food

Ruth: What?

Harry: Nothing. I love you

Ruth: I love you back (they smile at one another, Harry then sees Marcus walking towards the school)

Harry: Ruth (points in Marcus' direction)

Ruth: Dad

Marcus: Hello Ruth, you alright?

Ruth: Yeah, what you doing here?

Marcus: Nothing for you to worry about, I just need to clarify something

Ruth: And you couldn't do that over the phone?

Marcus: Ruth, I told you it's a clarification it can't be done over the phone (He walks into the school) (Ruth breathes a sigh of relief)

Harry: What did I tell ya?

Ruth: (A little laugh) shut up

(After another scene) (Another scene- In the office, Janeece walks in with Marcus)

Janeece: Mr Kirby is here to see you

Karen: Thank you Janeece (Janeece walks out and shuts the door) Now, what can I do for you Marcus?

Marcus: I just need you to sign this (puts the papers on her desk)

Karen: Oh (she sings them) is that all?

Marcus: Well mainly but now I'm here, I saw about the singing auditions next week I was just wondering whether… I don't know, come and watch them

Karen: Well of course you can

Marcus: Thank you (picks up the papers) Goodbye

(He walks out of the door and the bell rings)

**Well that's it for this chapter. I really hoped you enjoyed it. And I hope you look forward to the next one. Please feel free to review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone. Me again. Well let's face it, who else would it be? I really hope you like this next chapter because you've liked the others so far and it proves that you do. Feel free to review. This chapter is the next scene from where we left off. Enjoy! **

(People walking into Spanish)

Lauren: (talking to Sam) so, are you gonna audition for singing next week?

(They sit at a desk)

Sam: You joking aren't you; our Prince can do better than me

(They laugh)

Lauren: Well I'm going to try out

Sam: Your brave aren't you?

(Ruth and Harry walk in)

Ruth: (Turns to face Harry) Will you stop smiling

Harry: I told you I was right

Ruth: There's a difference between being right and being arrogant about it

Harry: Your right (They sit down at a desk) How's your dad by the way?

Ruth: (Quietly) you know what if I didn't love you; you'll be getting a slap around the face

Harry: Well it's lucky you do then (They both laugh)

(Miss Montoya walks in)

Miss Montoya: Right everybody, essays out

Harry: Oh no (he gets it out)

Ruth: Don't tell me you forgot yours (gets hers out)

Harry: No look (he hands the paper to Ruth)

(Ruth retrieves it and reads it)

Ruth: You've done the last half in English!

Harry: Don't you think I'm aware of that, I was doing fine but then my mind went blank

Ruth: Well if you would have told me, I would have helped you, you know that

Harry: Well when I wrote this, you and me weren't on very good terms. No offence

Ruth: Non taken

(Miss Montoya picks the essays up and walks back to her desk)

Miss Montoya: I've got most of them apart from the two who still think 'the dog ate it' is a good excuse. Thank you Finn and Kyle for that (People laugh) Now, everyone turn to page 81 and do the exercises on that page.

(After another scene) (In Chris' classroom, he is marking and Karen knocks on the door and then walks in, then shuts the door)

Chris: (Stops marking) is there a problem?

Karen: Marcus come in to my office today, asked me to sign a clarification and then asked me whether it is okay that he comes to the singing auditions next week

Chris: Why on earth would he do that?

Karen: I have no idea but we'd soon find out

Chris: In a week's time, Karen

Karen: I'm aware of that, but do you know why?

Chris: No. Actually maybe, is there any possible chance he has found out about Ruth and Harry?

Karen: Well that's what I thought at first but don't you think, he would have been a lot angrier than he was?

Chris: Yeah true, I guess we would just have to wait and find out

(After another scene) (PE changing rooms, the girls walk out into the hall)

Tom: Right girls thanks for joining us today. Today we're going to play a game called domes and dishes. Boys vs. Girls in a line please (They do so) One team is domes which is the cone facing the right way up and that's the boys (Hands cones to Finn) and that must mean the girls are the dishes which is the cones facing upside down (Hands cones to Lauren) Can you two spread them all over the hall matching them to your cones (Finn and Lauren walk off doing their task) This would be the ultimate warm up for the young ones. Can you tell me why?

Sam: Is it because there motivated all the time because they have something to do?

Tom: Absolutely Sam, anybody else?

Ruth: Would it happen to be a fast paced game so it really warms up their system and muscles

Tom: Spot on Ruth (as Lauren and Finn are walking back to their places) As Ruth has just said it is a fast paced game because you have to run to match the cones to your team in the time, which would be 2 minutes

Amy: 2 minutes?!

Tom: Yes Amy, 2 minutes. Now everybody get into a space (everyone gets into a space and Tom moves back) (He also holds the stopwatch close to him) In 3, 2, 1 (Blows the whistle) GO! (Starts the stopwatch and everyone does the activity) (Loudness fills the room and laughing) (About 30 seconds in, Amy 'accidentally' knocks Ruth over) (Blows whistle) Whoa, Whoa, Whoa (Bends down over to Ruth) (Everyone stops and surrounding them) Amy! Ruth, are you alright?

Ruth: (Sits up and a bloody nose) I'm fine (Looks towards to Harry with a worried face)

Tom: You're not fine, Sam could you take Ruth to the nurse?

Sam: Yeah sure (Ruth stands up and follows Sam out of the door)

Tom: (To Amy) Cooler now (Amy walks out)

**Well that's the end of that chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello wonderful readers. I just want to say thank you so much for reading and I really hope you are enjoying it. Feel free to review. This next chapter would start after another scene from where it ended. Enjoy!**

(After another scene) (Bell goes for lunch) (Harry walks into the nurse's office)

Harry: How you doing?

Ruth: Well the bleedings stopped and it's throbbing a bit but I'm fine

Harry: Thank god (they hug) can imagine us doing this when we're older, only in better circumstances

Ruth: Yeah, suppose. That wallpaper might have to go though

Harry: I know, it's horrible (they kiss)

(Sam sees them through the glass bit of the door) (Sam walks in and shuts the door)

Sam: Hiya! How you doing now?

Ruth: I'm doing better thanks

Sam: Well, I have spoken to the nurse and she said you can go and get changed now

Ruth: Ah (stands up) that's great

(She walks out)

Sam: So, how've you been?

Harry: I'm doing fine, better than before at least

Sam: That's good

(After another scene) (In canteen, Ruth sat down at the table and Harry walks over)

Ruth: What's up with you?

Harry: Nothing. I've just been thinking… It might not be such a bad idea that we tell everyone about us two

Ruth: I thought you understood that I can't tell my dad so soon

Harry: I do understand that your scared about your dad finding out but I love you and I want everyone to know that

Ruth: You still don't get it, do you? I love you too but I can't tell my dad. I really thought you got that (Stands up with her stuff and walks off)

(In another bit of the canteen)

Lauren: You alright Sam?

Sam: Yeah of course I am. I've just been thinking

Lauren: About what?

Sam: Doesn't matter. Anyway I thought you were over with wondering and gossip

Lauren: I am, doesn't mean that I can't still do it

(In staffroom, Grantly finished eating and walks over to the sink)

Ruby: Er, excuse me Grantly, You can't just leave it there. It's unhygienic

Grantly: Well if that's you thin, you clean it up (Sits back down with a newspaper)

Ruby: Unbelievable (Takes his tray and walks out)

(Another scene) (The bell goes) (Ruth stood outside food tec and Harry walks up to her)

Harry: Sorry. If you don't want to tell your dad about us, then we don't have too

Ruth: (Looks towards him) you serious?

Harry: Yeah, course I am (Hands Ruth a bar of chocolate)

Ruth: How did-

Harry: Just going through every shop trying to find the right one

Ruth: Well thank you (They hold hands) (Harry sees someone and let's go)

Harry: I'll see you later (Walks off)

(After another scene) (In Science, everyone is doing an experiment) (Chris is stood at the front watching what everybody is doing) (Kyle pours a liquid in the substance and a quick but a big flame comes up) (Everyone 'Woah's!')

Chris: Kyle! (Walks over to him) That is far too much liquid you put in that substance. You weren't listening before and this proves it

Kyle: (A pause) Sorry sir

Chris: Well you're going to have to join another group (Walks over to Josh and Finn)

(After another scene) (Harry is walking and Ruth catches him up)

Ruth: Hi

Harry: What's up with you?

Ruth: What makes you think there's something up?

Harry: Well, I can tell by the expression on your face and also by the tone of your voice

Ruth: OK, you got me. Is there any chance I can come over to yours to say sorry to your mum?

(They stop outside)

Harry: What've you got to be sorry for?

Ruth: Just.. my dad and after everything about me and you

Harry: Yeah sure. I think my mum's out somewhere for a couple of hours though

Ruth: That's fine

(After a couple of more scenes) (Ruth and Harry in his kitchen) (Ruth chopping up onions whilst Harry is sat on the counter)

Harry: I don't see how food could show an apology to someone. No offence to fish pie

Ruth: Well it's a start. And you would know about food, you're a boy (Sees Harry's face) Ah Harry I'm sorry I forgot

Harry: It's OK. You're not mean in a way other people have been in the past

(Ruth puts the knife down)

Ruth: Why would I be? Even before we were together, you know I was there for you when you needed me to be

Harry: I know (Gets down from the counter and they kiss) Come on, the fish pie can wait (They link hands and walk out)

**That's it for this chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy the next one. Feel free to review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone, i'm sorry I haven't posted on this story in ages but I really hope this chapter is worth the wait. From now on, the chapters that I will be posting will be the full episodes and I will tell you if there are any scenes that are being skipped or not. Thanks for the reviews so far about wanting to know more and I am looking foward to reading more of them reviews. So here it is. Enjoy.**

(The next episode)(In the school car park, obviously students are walking in. There is a big banner above the school notifying the singing audtions)

Sam: So are you actually going to audtion?

Lauren: No i've just got my self made up for the sake of it. Oh come on Sam, you know me. You know that once i've got my mind set on something, most of the time I never give up

Sam: Yeah I guess your right (They walk into school)

(Next scene: Karen walks into the assembly hall where Janeece is getting everything ready)

Karen: Well, you have been busy

Janeece: I know, i've been up early this morning, dropped Cheryl off in the cresque and got started on this straight away. I've only needed to go the toilet once

Karen: I must say i'm impressed (A paused)You did all this on your own?

Janeece: Well I had too, Ruby was supposed to be helping

(Ruby is rushing in)

Ruby: I am so sor-(sees the hall)Oh my god, you've done great Janeece

Janeece: I know, I really need to go to the loo though

Ruby: Yeah sure go (Janeece rushes out)

Karen: Please try and not be late into helping again

Ruby: Well i'm here now and i've even managed to get Tom, Adanna even Grantly to help me judge the audtions

Karen: How?

Ruby: Well Tom and Adanna didn't take much persuion. Grantly on the other hand, it has taken a bottle of whiskey and 2 weeks worth of cover

Karen: Well good to know. See you later (walks out)

(On the school corridoors, outside the science lab. Sam walks over to Harry)

Sam: How've you been lately?

Harry: Fine

Sam: And Ruth?

Harry: She's fine too, we're just mates that's all

Sam: Really?(Harry looks confused)I know about you two, I saw you together in the nurse's room last week

Harry: Oh Sam, please don't say anything. Not to my mum, not to Lauren and especially not to Amy. It's only Bex that knows

Sam: Harry! Chill out alright, I won't say anything to anyone, especially not Amy

Harry: Thanks (whilst walking into the science lab, Harry sends a text message)

(Another scene, people are walking into Grantly's classroom as a text notifaction goes off and Ruth checks her phone, opening a message from Harry saying 'Sam knows'. She looks shocked/worried and puts her phone away)

(After a few more scenes, in the playground Ruth walks up to Harry)

Ruth: What do you mean, Sam knows

Harry: Well, she told me before we went in for science that she saw us last week in the nurse's room

Ruth: Are you trying to make a joke because it's seriously not funny

Harry: Do you see me laughing?(A pause as he sees Ruth is worried)Look, i've asked her not to say anything to anyone, ok she promised and I know she wouldn't break a promise, would she?

Ruth: Suppose not

Harry: So are we alright then?

Ruth: Yeah, course we are

(Harry sees Marcus coming in the distance)

Harry: Er Ruth (She looks over to see where Harry is pointing)

Ruth: Oh no, my dad's coming in to watch the audtions. I totally forgot

Harry: It's alright, i'll get Sam to keep Amy away from your dad

Ruth: Thanks (He walks in as Marcus approaches her)Dad!

(Another scene, Harry is in the corridoors looking for Sam)

Harry: (Sees Sam with Finn and Lauren)Sam!

Sam: (To Lauren and Finn)Look, i'll see you in there

Finn: OK (He and Lauren walk into the hall)

Sam: What's up?

Harry: Ruth's dad is coming in to see these audtions, so considering your one out of two people that know, is it possible you can keep Amy away from him so she doesn't say anything

Sam: I'll try (She walks in) (Ruth and Marcus approach him)

Ruth: I'll follow you in dad

Marcus: OK (Walks into the hall)

Ruth: (To Harry)Well?

Harry: She's gonna keep Amy away

Ruth: Oh thank god

Harry: Come on (They walk into the hall)You sure I can't tempt you into audtioning?

Ruth: Yeah right (They sit down)

(Ruby walks onto the stage as more people including Chris walking in)

Ruby: (Into a microphone)Well hello everyone, didn't expect to see this many people hear today. Whether your here for moral support, actually audtioning or you just wanted to come and see. Right, well we'll get on with it. First to audtion is..(Looks at her clipboard)Shay Ormani

(People start to clap as Shay walks on stage)

Shay: Play the track (Leave Right Now by Will Young starts playing. He starts singing in a croaky voice)

**I'm here just like I said **(People start to quietly laugh)

**Though its breaking every rule I've ever made**  
**My racing heart is just the same**  
**Why make it strong to break it once again?**  
**And I'd love to say I do**  
**Give everything to you**  
**But I can never now be true**  
**So I say...**yeah

**I think I'd better leave right now**  
**Before I fall any deeper**  
**I think I'd better leave right now**  
**Feeling weaker and weaker**  
**Somebody better show me out**  
**Before I fall any deeper**  
**I think I'd better leave right **yeah

(People start clap)

Ruby: Right erm..I haven't nothing to say (little cough) (To the rest of the panel)Any of you got anything to say?

Grantly: (Bluntly)I thought it was terrible

Shay: Ah come on sir

Ruby: (Turns around)Any of the audience got anything to say?

Ruth: What can I say? You went from proper Camden Boy to the cookie monster in nought point 2 seconds (people start laugh)

Tom: (To Shay)I'm sorry, it's a no

(Shay sucks his teeth and walks off)

Ruby: (Shouts)Next up is- (Cuts the scene to the office as Karen is sitting down at the desk and Janeece walks in)

Janeece: You not going to watch the audtions?

Karen: I'll think i'll pass Janeece but thank you for the offer

Janeece: Oh come on, it'll be a laugh (A pause)Come on, i'll do all your orgainising for a week

Karen: Make it a month (she stands up and they walk out)

(The next scene is back in the assembly hall and a boy is singing badly)

Boy: To the left, to the left (Adanna sticks her hand up in order to stop the music)

(Karen and Janeece walk in)

Tom: When you was singing to the left, to the left, I was thinking yes please (people start to laugh)

Ruby: Sorry it's a no (the boy walks off)

Tom: (To the panel)I just want one good one, just one

Ruby: Well let's hope this next one will be good (Shouts to the audience)Lauren Andrews

Grantly: (Throws his head back)Oh for god's sake

(Lauren walks onto the stage)

Adanna: Alright Lauren, what are you going to sing?

Lauren: Love You I Do, Jennifer Hudson

(The music starts playing. She starts singing really bad and loud)

**HEYYY!OHH!YEAHH! **(Everyone seems really shocked)

**I never met a man, quite like you**

**Your strong and your smart **

**You've taken my heart **(Everyone is looking uncomfertable/shocked)

**And I give you the rest of me too**

**Your the perfect man for me**

**I love you I do**

**As long as you drive **

**I'm along for the ride**

**Your way (Janeece has got her mouth open)**

**I said it before **

**There won't be a door**

**That's closed to us**

**I'm putting all my trust in you**

**Cause you, you'll always be true, ohhhhhhh **

(Sam's face jumps in her hands)

**I could never have known **

**This would be**

**Oh you and you alone, yeahh**

**Are you for me, listen**

**I know you're the best **

**You've passed every test **

**It's almost to good to be true **

**Your the perfect man for meeeee**

(Tom's face looks like he's in pain)

**I love you I do-doooo**

Thank you

(People start applauding as Lauren walks back into the middle)

Adanna: Ooph... Lauren, can I start by saying I think your a very beautiful girl

Lauren: Ah thanks miss

Adanna: I'm not gonna lie and no one else is in this room either, you have power and projection. However, we are missing the tone and pitch which are also very important as well as the other things I said

Lauren: OK

Adanna: (To Tom)Mr Clarkson?

Tom: Well Lauren, I really want to try and be encouraging but vocally it was really, really bad. It was all over the place

Grantly: Sorry not sorry it's a no

Ruby: Grantly! (Lauren walks off)

Marcus: We're never going to get that time back, are we?

Harry: I don't think i'm ever gonna recover from that

Ruby: (Shouts out)I'm probably going to dread this now, but are there any more last minute audtions?!

Harry: (To Ruth)You sure your not gonna give it a go

Ruth: Er no. I mean look what happend to Lauren, Mr Clarkson said it was really, really bad

Harry: Yeah but your not Lauren, are you?

Ruth: (Little sigh)Fine (stands up and walks to the back to give the boy at the back her song, then she walks on stage)

Grantly: (To himself)What is Ruth Kirby doing?

Ruby: Off you go Ruth (Piece Of My Heart by Janis Joplin starts playing)Oh my god she's going to ruin one of my favourite songs

(She starts singing really good)

Ruth: **So come on, come on, come on, come on **

(People start cheering and clapping as they are really suprised)

**Didn't I make you feel, like you were the only man **(Harry smiles)

**Yeah, didn't I give you almost everything a woman possibly can**

(People begin cheering again)

**Oh, each time I tell myself that i've had enough **

**Well i'm gonna show you baby that a woman can be tough**

**I want you to come on, come on, come on, come on and take it**

(Adanna seems shocked and is smiling)

**Take another little piece of my heart now baby**

**Break another little piece of my heart now darling yeah**

**Have another little piece of my heart now baby yeah**

**You know you got it if it makes you feel good, yes she did**

(People start loudly cheering and clapping. Some are even standing)

Adanna: (To the panel)How old is she again? (To Ruth)How old are you again Ruth?

Ruth: 15

Adanna: 15 years old and you've just performed like someone who has been mastering this craft for years (She starts to smile)

Ruth: Thank you

Ruby: Ruth, 15 years old there is a huge voice in there. Your letting us hear it

Grantly: I hate to say it but that was very good

(People start cheering)

Ruth: Thank you

Tom: I think we can safely say it is a yes

Ruth: Yes, thank you (she walks off stage and goes to Marcus)I can't believe i've actually just done it. Thank you Harry for making me do that

Marcus: You was really good and when someone is that good, someone should take notice

Ruth: Thanks dad

Marcus: I've really got to go now though

Ruth: OK. Bye dad (Marcus walks out)

Harry: See I told you

Ruth: No, you was thinking in your head what would of happend if it turned out to be like Lauren's audtion

Harry: When the song started playing, I have to admit I was thinking that in my head. But then you just did that. Why didn't you say?

Ruth: It never really came up in conversation

(The school nurse walks in and talks to Karen)(Karen then walks over to Sam)

Karen: Sam, can I talk to you for a minute?

Sam: Yeah sure (Finn, Lauren, Josh and Amy walk off)

Karen: The nurse told me last week that you left Ruth unattended in the room

Sam: Well yeah, only to go to toilet. And besides she seemed fine when I left

Karen: Oh Sam, what if something bad had happend?

Sam: Oh but it didn't though, did it? And besides Harry was there with her

Karen: (Confused)Harry?

Sam: Yeah (Trying to find something to say)But there best mates, aren't they? Surely he'd want to know. I know if Lauren had hurt herself, i'd want to make sure that she's OK

Karen: I know and I do totally understand that

Sam: (Raised voice)But you don't though, do ya?! (Everyone stops talking and turns around or walks closer to them)I'm sorry miss, but do you want the truth? Ruth was fine after Amy knocked her nose. Infact, she was so fine she managed to snog the face off of your son (directing to Harry)(Everyone gasps)

Ruth: Your lying, you horrible cow (Turns to Harry)Well tell her!

Harry: Well Sam, why would you say something like that?

Karen: Sam, this is getting childish and pathetic (Ruth walks out)Just trying to think of something to throw out at Harry aswell (Harry then walks out)

Chris: Can I just stop you there Karen?

Bex: Harry

(In the corridoors)

Harry: Ruth!

Ruth: (Turns around)My dad is going to find out about us, about everything

Harry: Yeah but you know she's seen us

Ruth: What are we going to do?

Bex: Guys

Harry: People shouldn't think bad about Sam

Bex: I know, i'll sort it (she goes back in)

(After a few more scenes, Ruth is standing out in the back and Harry walks up to her)

Harry: Don't worry, i'm gonna try anything

Ruth: (Turns to him)Sorry

Harry: Bex wants me to tell my mum saying that it's true

Ruth: Oh and tell Bex to hire out a town hall and make the announcement

Harry: I'm sorry, it's just..if I do tell my mum she'll never let me see you again expect from when we're in here

Ruth: Yeah well maybe you can come visit the graveyard after my dad has killed me

Harry: No he won't. He loves ya, just like I do (she gives him a funny look) OK maybe not in that way

Ruth: I can't not see you

Harry: Me neither

Ruth: Why don't we just go?

Harry: What you mean like runaway

Ruth: I know what happend with Bex but it's the only possible way of staying together

Harry: Yeah, OK then

Ruth: Yeah? (He nods and they smile)Right go then (He does so)

(Another scene, Karen sees Sam about to go home)

Karen: Look Sam, i'm sorry. But you can't make up things like this

Sam: I'm sorry too but it's the truth (Sam walks out with Finn)

(After a few scenes, in the Fisher household Harry has got changed out of his uniform and comes into the kitchen with a bag as he sorts through stuff)

(Jess and Bex walk in through the door talking)

Jess: I can't believe it, i've not been whistled at once today

Bex: Well surely that's a good thing

(Harry reaches into the fridge getting some cans of lemonade and some biscuits)(As he does that Bex and Jess reach the kitchen)

Jess: Where are you going?

Bex: (Seems shocked)Harry, please tell us your not running away!

Harry: You've managed to get it

(They seem shocked)

Jess: Harry, i'm sorry but your going to have to toughen yourself up(Bex hits Jess' arm)Unless you think people are going to find it true

Harry: (Turns around)It's true OK. It's true (Starts crying)I'm in love with Ruth and if we stay around here any longer, people are going to try and split us up and I don't that. Especially mum (A pause)Please don't say nothing, please guys

Jess: Harry. Harry, why didn't you tell me?

Harry: Because it was easier not to. I don't know, have you got the time?

Jess: But we're your sisters

Bex: (Panicky)I already knew

Jess: (Turns around)What?!

Bex: I just didn't think it mattered at the time

Harry: (Still crying)Can you just stop?! Isn't it the type of thing you keep quiet

Jess: Harry! I would never, ever of said that if I knew

Harry: Cos apprently I need my head testing, falling in love at my age

Jess: Harry (she hugs him and Bex joins in)I'm a stupid idiot and you know that. I was that helper person you feel like you can talk too

Harry: (Still crying)But you are. Now.

Jess: Alright, erm..(Runs to her bag and gets her purse out)Bex(She does the same too)

Bex: It's all we've got (she hands him the money)

Harry: Thank you (He hugs them both)Tell mum not to worry OK, i'll be fine. We've got each other. I've gotta now

Bex: Please be careful Harry

(Harry then walks out the back door with his stuff) (Jess and Bex then hug)

(After a few more scenes, Ruth and Harry meet on the bus. Ruth is sat above him)

Harry: What've you got in the bag?

Ruth: Erm..sleeping bag,few cans of fanta, a large chocolate bar and chocolate biscuits

Harry: Well i've got 4 lemonades, 2 galaxy bars and 2 cans of diet coke

Ruth: So we're sorted then (they laugh)So, i'm thinking Manchester

Harry: Oh so not far then?

Ruth: No there's jobs round there that would take me in. I mean, how much money have you got with you?

Harry: £43, Jess and Bex gave it me

Ruth: (Shocked)They know you've gone?

Harry: She knows everything but before you start they were so supportive even Jess, I mean i've never seen her like that before. She even emptied out her whole purse for me and got Bex to do the same

Ruth: Wish I had a sister

Harry: Well you've Jonah. Does he know?

Ruth: Nope but will do eventually and know what for but he won't tell my dad. I know he wouldn't

(The buses doors are closing as they are holding hands and getting all exicted)

(Karen walks into the house)

Karen: Harry?(Is looking for him)(Bex and Jess come down)Has Harry gone out?

Jess: Well I could say that but that would be a teeny white lie

Bex: Mum, he's left you this (hands her a note)

Karen: (Reads the note and starts to cry)Oh, i'm too late

Jess: Mum don't cry

Karen: Where has he gone?

Bex: We don't know

Jess: (Paniking)Mum, we really don't know

Karen: Well, when did he go?!

Bex: Just over an hour ago. He was going to see Ruth, he was well happy

Karen: He'll rather sleep on the streets then stay here?(To Bex)Like you

Bex: Mum, I was messed up back then. Harry and Ruth have got each other and are in love

Karen: We've got to find him guys, we've got too (Jess and Bex hug Karen)

(The end of the show)

**Well I really hope you enjoyed that. Threw a bit of comedy as well as drama in there. I really enjoyed writing that, the next chapter will obviously be the aftermath of Harry and Ruth running review and tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone, so as you know every chapter from now on would be the whole episode or try to be. Please review and enjoy.**

The show starts off at the Fisher household where Ruth and Harry are still missing and Karen is in the kitchen on the phone.

Karen: (Worringly)Well if you'll let me know if he gets in touch with you (A pause)Thank you, goodbye (Puts the phone down)

Bex: No luck?

Karen: I'm really digging deep now, ringing friends he hardly knows or hangs round with

Bex: (With mugs of tea)At least they know they can watch out for him

Karen: This is all a waste of time. If he was with someone who's responsible, they would of rung me and let me know he's alright

Bex: Mum, it's 7:50. What if they arrived somewhere late last night?

Karen: Well surely, they would of rung. This is all my fault

Bex: Mum don't say that

Karen: If I haven't been so terrible about him and Ruth in the first place

Bex: Mum, stop blaming yourself!

Karen: My only son and he couldn't talk to me

(Jess walks into the kitchen)

Jess: No news then?

Bex: We've both rung everyone we could find. I went looking round for him since 2 this morning hoping i'll find him (A pause)Mum, if he's anything like me when I ran away, he would soon come to his senses

Karen: But you went for years!

Bex: But I came back didn't I?

Karen: Harry is not street smart, anything could happen to him

Jess: Bex is right

Karen: Yeah and if something's happend to him before he comes to his senses

(The next scene, people are walking into school)

Jess: We'll keep trying mum

Karen: Thanks (Jess and Bex walk away as Chris &amp; Adanna appear)

Chris: You know you didn't have to come in today

Karen: But I did, didn't I? If I don't keep myself busy, i'll make myself worse then i'm already am

Adanna: Well if you need time away then all you have to do is say

Karen: Thanks (She walks off looking scared)

(After a few more scenes,in Karen's office she is sat down at her desk. In the room also is Jess &amp; Bex and a police officer)

Police officer: You've rung absoulty everyone he knows?

Karen: We've just got blanks (Gets a picture of him)That's a recent picture of him

Police officer: (Retrieves the picture)How is he for money?

Karen: Well he's got a couple hundred in his savings but that's all i'm aware of. I don't know if Ruth has anything

Police officer: Can you think of any reason why they have resorted into running away?

Karen: He's left this note (Gets her handbag and passes the note to her)

Police officer: (Retrieves it and reads confused)We had to get away, please try and understand. What does he mean by that?

Karen: Well Harry and Ruth have had a very, very close friendship lately

Police officer: Well, I know loads of boys and girls who have a close friendship

Karen: It's more than that (A pause and sighs)Well I think, I think they are actually in love. The first time i've found out that they've slept together, I was not happy and then a few weeks after that, this happend

Police officer: So your saying that there actually a couple?

Karen: I thought it might just be gossip and rumours at first this whole 'being in love' thing. But he was telling Bex last week that he didn't know how I was going to react and whether or not i'll approve. And I think that's why they've gone

Police officer: Well i'll get these details circulated

Bex: What will you be able to find in them?

Police officer: Most people who run away come back fairly quickly

Karen: And the rest of it?

Police officer: I can't really genrelize it Mrs Fisher. Every single police force in the country will be notified, as well on the missing people agencies. We will try and do everything to find your son

(After a few more scenes, Bex and Jess are sat down in science)

Vicki: No luck with the police then?

Jess: Well what do you think?

Bex: Jess

Jess: Sorry Vicks, i'm just starting to get really scared that's all

Vicki: You don't need to explain

Jess: I was upset about you leaving but it's Harry you know. He's gone because he was thinking that people would try and split him and Ruth up

(Later on in the canteen: Jess, Bex and Vicki sat at a table) (Jess is reading a magazine and puts it down as her phone rings)

Jess: (Depressed)Hello (Sits up quickly)Harry? (Bex and Vicki look at her)Harry, where the hell are you? (A Pause)Are you alright? (A pause as Karen is about to walk in)Mum has gone out of her mind (A Pause as Karen comes in properly)We've had the police round and everything. Where are you? (Pause)And is Ruth with you? (Karen looks towards them) Where did you stay last night?

Karen: (Comes running towards them)Is that Harry? (Gets the phone)Harry, where you? (A pause)Harry, i'm sorry if-Harry? (Gives the phone back to Jess)He's hung up

(The next scene in Tom's classroom: Lauren, Sam, Finn &amp; Josh are in the classroom as Amy walks in)

Amy: What?

Sam: You know this isn't just Mrs Fisher's fault that Ruth and Harry have legged it

Amy: Well if I remember rightly, your the one who told the whole school about them two

Sam: Yeah and I hold my hands up to that

Lauren: But if you hadn't shouted about them two in the first place, none of this would of happend

(Amy then sits down)

(The next scene, in Karen's office)

Bex: No use, just keeps ringing out

Karen: Are you sure he didn't give you a clue on where he is?

Jess: I'm positive

Karen: Well didn't you think to ask him?

Jess: Well I might have done if you hadn't snatched my phone out of my hands

Karen: I can't believe he hung up

Bex: Maybe, he ran out of change

Karen: He hung up on me Bex, he couldn't even to talk to me (Turns to Jess)Why didn't you explain to him that I wasen't angry?

Jess: Er well hello, I was trying but if we hadn't made him promise to call, I servely doubt he would of called at all

Karen: What are you talking about?

Bex: We saw him as he was getting his stuff together

Jess: Bex!

Karen: So why didn't you tell me?!Or hang on, why didn't you stop him more like?!

Bex: Because there was no stopping him

Jess: Yeah and because he was determined to do so and you know what I really don't blame him for going. Or Bex for that matter

Bex: Jess!

Jess: Oh come on, (To Karen)He knew you wouldn't understand and he was right

Karen: That's not true. There's nothing he couldn't do that I wouldn't forgive

Bex: Mum, he's done nothing to forgive. He's just fallen in love and you can't accept that

Jess: And he knows it (Jess and Bex walk out to go to lesson, they walk into Mr Budgen's classroom)

Jonah: Is there any news?

Jess: No, sorry

(Jonah looks really worried)

Bex: You haven't told your dad about them, have you?

Jonah: Well knows that they've gone, but of course I haven't told him about the two of them being together. Anytime for that matter

(The next scene in corridoors, Karen sees Bex &amp; Jess)

Karen: How does he expect me to react? Click my heels and jump for joy

Bex: He just wants to feel loved

Karen: He is and he always will be but he's just a kid. He's too young to be doing things like this

Jess: Mum, it isn't a decision. We're nothing like Harry

(Charlie reaches the top of the stairs)

Charlie: Does someone want to tell me why the hell i've had the police around, asking me whether I know where my son is?

Bex: (To Karen)You haven't told him?!

Charlie: I've been driving up here, stopped off a service station, someone thinks they remember seeing him but didn't know where he was going. He would been miles away now

Karen: Right, everyone in my office now (They walk into it)

Charlie: I've managed to narrow it down a bit. There was only 3 possible departures of coaches from me to getting there and him leaving (Passes her some paper)

Karen: Oh great, so he's somewhere between here and Sheffield or Leeds and Glasgow

Charlie: At least it's a start. The police are checking CCTV at the service station I was at to see what bus they took and try to see where they got off and at what time they bought their tickets.

Karen: They're probably sleeping god knows where, it's dangerous on the streets. Espically with all the reports coming out recently.

Bex: Harry's got a good head mum

Jess: Yeah Bex and dad are right, he wouldn't take any risks

Karen: What do you think this is then?! (A pause)I just want him home

(The lunchtime bell rings)(People are walking into the canteen)

Sam: I'm really starting to scared now for them

Finn: Come on Sam, there's nothing we can do now

Josh: Finn's right, you're not blame for them legging it

Sam: Aren't I? Do you remember what Amy said this morning? I was the one who told people about the two of them. If I hadn't, they'd still be here now

Lauren: Hey Sam, we don't know that for sure. It would of came out sooner or later, you just sped up the process a bit

Finn: Yeah, come here (Sam and Finn hug)

(After a few more scenes, at home in the Fisher household) (Karen is sat at the dining room table with a glass of wine)

Bex: (Walks in and is out of school uniform)Mum, at least dad has made a start. We've narrowed down quite a lot of places they could be

Karen: With many still left, how are the police going to do that?

Bex: What dad said at the school. They'll see what bus they boarded and see whether they know where they got off. Harry will be found mum

Karen: I hope your right Bex, I really hope you are

**And hopefully that is enough for this chapter, I do hope you liked reading it. The next chapter I think if i'm remembering rightly in my head, we will see an apperance of Ruth &amp; Harry and see how there coping. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to those of you who are reading so far and contiued to do so. Like I have said in previous chapters, I hope you are enjoying it and liking my ideas. So here's the next chapter which would be the next show after the previous chapter. Please review.**

(In the Fisher household: Harry &amp; Ruth are still missing. Jess &amp; Bex are in the kitchen)

Jess: Where's mum put my stuff? (Looking)

Bex: So you've not spoken to Jonah's dad about why they really ran away?

Jess: It's none of his business

Bex: Well in some aspects it is, it's his daughter Harry's ran away with

Jess: (A relization on her face)He might of gone to Aunt Wendy's

Bex: He's not likely to of gone there and besides she would of told us by now

Jess: (Shrugs her shoulders)Maybe not if they made something up

Bex: Yeah you might be right about something. It's worth a try (Gets her phone)Hi Aunt Wendy, it's me (A pause)Bex, your neice (A pause)Yeah I keep meaning too aswell but you know what it can get like (A pause)So how's things going?

Jess: Oh yeah, that's really checking

Bex: (Whispering to Jess)I've got to build up conversation first (Back to the phone)That's good. Yeah cool. Listen, you've not heard anything from Harry have you? (A pause)He's legged it (A pause)No, with a mate (Jess turns to Bex)I'd just thought I'd check with you anyway. No mum's just had a bit of a row with him (A pause)Can you give us a ring if he does get in touch with you?(A pause)I will do. OK bye (Puts the phone down)

Jess: You know, you couldn't even tell mum's own sister that she really, really despises Harry falling for someone

Bex: I don't care! I don't care what mum has got to say about it, I just want him back safe!

Karen: (Walks in)What's all the shouting about?

Jess: Yeah well if mum hadn't reacted in the way she did, maybe he'd still be here

Bex: Jess, that might be pushing it a bit!

Karen: We will get him back, somehow (A pause)Shall we go now? (They walk out)

(After a scene, Karen is about to walk into the office)

Janeece: OK, thank you (puts the phone down)Appointment, do you want me to cancel?

Karen: No it's alright (Her phone rings and she picks it up)Hello (A pause)Yeah it is (A pause) (Shocked)Really?(A pause)When was this?(A pause)That's fantastic (Janeece has got a confused face)Yeah course I will (A pause)OK, thank you so much. Bye (Puts her phone back into her bag)That was the police

Janeece: And?

Karen: There's been sightings of a boy and a girl not too far from this area. They think it might be them

Janeece: Ah, that's great

Karen: Can you do me a favour? Tell the person who wanted an appointment to re-schedule please

Janeece: Yeah course I will

Karen: Thank you Janeece (she walks out) (She bumps into Jess and Vicki) The police have called, there's been a few sightings of a boy and a girl not too far from this area. And they think it might be Ruth and Harry

Jess: (Smiling)You serious?

Karen: Go find Bex and tell her

Jess: OK (Jess and Vicki walk away)

(After a few scenes, by the photocopier in the office) (Karen is stood there with 'missing posters' as Jess &amp; Bex walk in)

Karen: Where are you Harry? (Turns to Bex and Jess)I've photocopied these. I'm going to place these in bus stations and other places they've could of been too

Bex: And if there is actually a god,hope he's looking after my brother

Karen: If he is doing that, i'll end up believing in him myself

(After a few more scenes, lunchtime: Karen is stood outside)

Jess: Still no word?

Karen: Not a word. I've managed to nip home to see whether there's been any post or any messages been left. But nothing. I mean why is he doing this to us?

Bex: Well we've got a free period, we can go and put the posters around if you want, won't we Jess?

Jess: Yeah sure

Karen: Thanks guys, the posters are in my office

(Jess &amp; Bex walk in)

(The next scene: You will see Harry stood in a phone box ringing a number) (Jess &amp; Bex are walking out towards the school with the posters and Jess' phone rings)

Jess: (Picks up her phone)Hello?

Harry: (On the phone)It's me

Jess: Er Harry (Turns to Bex)What the hell are you doing?

Harry: I'm just ringing you to let you know. That me and Ruth are OK, and to get you to tell everyone not to worry

Jess: Right, where are you?

Harry: It doesn't matter where I am, would you please just let mum and dad know?

Jess: Er no Harry. You have to come now, alright me and Bex are about to go all over town, into different bus stations, everywhere we can think of to put up posters to find you. Do you hear me Harry? You've got to come home now (He puts the phone down) Har- (He walks out of the phonebox)He's now hung up on me

Bex: Well then we've got to put these posters up and about (They walk out of school)

(After a few more scenes, Jess &amp; Bex walk into Karen's office)

Karen: You've put all the posters up then

Jess: Yeah

Bex: Harry called us

Karen: What? (Stands up)Well why didn't you call me?

Jess: Mum we did call you

Karen: Yeah, after he'd hung up

Jess: Well how could we of called you if Bex's phone is broken and I was speaking to him? Anyway, if we did call you, he would of just hung up anyway. He was on the phone for like a minute, he just wanted to let us know that's they're both OK.

Karen: You told him to come home? (Sits down)

Jess: Yeah of course I did

Karen: So did he say anything to any clues about where he was

Jess: No

Karen: So we still don't know anything

Jess: We do know that's he's safe and happy

Karen: Did he say he was happy with things?

Jess: (Thinks)I don't know, maybe

Karen: (Concerned)Well did he sound happy?

Jess: Well he sounded like how someone would ring their mum and dad to tell them there OK, and not to worry about anything

Karen: (To Bex)And did you manage to speak to him?

Bex: I didn't get chance too

(After a few more scenes, school's finished in the Fisher household)

(Karen is cooking sausage and mash)

Bex: (Walks in)Harry loves sausage and mash

Karen: Did she say anything about where he is?

Bex: Mum, how many more times do we have to go over this. He spoke to Jess and didn't want us to know (Picks up culterly)He just wanted us to know that they're both OK

Karen: He's a young,vulnerable kid out there on his own

Bex: Well he's not his own

Karen: The two of them, out there. They are both young, vulnerable kids then

(Bex walks out to set the table)

(The next scene, in a restaurant this guy walks down some stairs with plates into a kitchen where it shows Harry)

Harry: Did you scrape those plates properly because last time I did this, I found stuff stuck to it (Moves the plates into a sink)

Perry: Alright sorry (A pause)You look peed off mate. If you want a bit of a laugh tonight, come with us to see this comic show

Harry: I'm skint, aren't I?

Perry: Your always seem to be skint. I mean, here you our in Barry Island with loads of stuff to do and all you ever see is stupid place

Harry: Well yeah tell me about it (Ruth walks in with bags)What's up?(Walks over to her)

Ruth: We've been thrown out of our room

Harry: How come?

Ruth: We're 1 week behind with rent

Harry: Servely doubt she gave you the deposit back, did she?

Ruth: Well, what do you think?

Harry: This seems like a nightmare, we've got no room or money (A pause)What we gonna do now?

(The next scene: Bex, Karen &amp; Jess are sat around the table eating dinner)

Jess: We've still got hope, haven't we? What about those two people you told me about?

Karen: Turns out it was a false alarm, turned out to be 2 kids just messing around

Bex: Well then, we'll come up with a new plan then

Jess: Which is?

Bex: I don't know yet. But it's worth giving it ago

(The next scene: In the restaurant kitchen, Ruth and Harry are sat at the table)

Perry: (Places food down)Here we go

Harry: Thank you

Perry: I got it with the grotty left overs, I wiped it down and everything

Harry: Perry. Stop winding her up

Ruth: (Sarcastic)Your funny, you are

Perry: Well it has been said by many of people. That's why I continue to do it (A pause)Don't keep stressing about finding a place to stay, you can stay at mine

Harry: (Turns to him)Really?!

Perry: It's not the best of places

Harry: So, you know the saying beggars can't be choosers

Perry: You'd have to sleep on floor and that

Harry: That's cool with us, isn't it Ruth? (No reply)

Perry: If your interested, let me know (Walks out)

Harry: Thank you. Ruth

Ruth: I don't care Harry, we hardly know who he is. What if he's some sort of creep

Harry: He's alright. Anyway, he's not on his own, he's got like a million other people in there

Ruth: Suppose there safe

Harry: Exactly and remember it'll only be for a couple of nights. Yeah?

Ruth: Yeah (They side high 5)

(The next scene sees them walking with their stuff with Perry towards the house)

Harry: Well you said it wasen't the best of places, we wasen't expecting luxery or anything

Perry: I wasen't messing (Tries to get the door open)Ryan always loses his keys when he gets trashed

Ruth: (Looks around)Alright, so does Ryan get trashed a lot?

Ellie: Only every night (Walks away)

Perry: Ellie (Giving directions around the house as Ruth and Harry give each other looks)

(They walk in)

Ryan: One bowl of cookie crisp all day

Perry: Ryan, this is Harry and Ruth

Harry: Hi

Perry: (Gets food out)Here's magic

Ryan: (Gets up quickly)Ah nice one (Gets the food to go and cook)

Ruth: Is that?

Perry: From work, it's passed it sell by date

Ruth: And what if your boss finds out?

Perry: Trust me, he won't

Ryan: The boss should get a proper wage

Harry: Yeah and me

Ruth: But I mea-

Perry: It's not stealing Ruth

Harry: It's recycling

Perry: Exactly listen to your mate here

(The next scene: Jess is standing outside Harry's room and Bex walks up to her)

Bex: Come on Jess, didn't you say earlier he was safe and happy

Jess: Yes I did but..he might be happy the fact he's with Ruth. But what if they're terrifed about a place to stay and stuff (Bex and Jess hug)

(The next scene: Ruth, Harry &amp; Perry in a dark room)

Perry: Soz about the bed

Harry: Let me guess, Ryan had something to do with it

Perry: Ellie actually. Trampoling really takes it toll

Ruth: Nice

Harry: Er, we'll be fine on the floor. We've got sleeping bags anyway

Perry: Cool

Harry: Come to the lounge when your done (Walks out)(To Ruth)Will you smile, he didn't have to let us stay

Ruth: I don't like him

Harry: But I do

Ruth: Lay off it Harry, the whole place stinks of drugs. I'm pretty sure that Ryan guy was having a joint whilst we passed the (posh voice)lounge

Harry: (Laughs)It's there house and they can do what they like when there paying rent because we don't have too

Ruth: I just (Looks around)

Harry: (Concerned)Ruth don't

Ruth: Be honest Harry, there's being homeless and this

Harry: Er yes

Ruth: Be honest

Harry: Alright then, I had a bed at home

Ruth: Yeah erm a bed, hot water, a bath without a tree. Do you want me to go on? But the only thing I didn't have was you

Harry: And you never will if we go back now because your dad will have you on house arrest. We might not like everything they do, but that doesn't neccesarly mean we have to join in, does it?

Ruth: But what if he asks you steal off a Mrs Griffs?

Harry: Er well first of all, I would doubt the name because it sounds awfully like Family Guy (Little laughs)And he could just be bragging to impress us. I mean he's calling the living room a lounge, he could have a grade A in violins and probably have parents that live in the posh part of London

Ruth: He might have a sister who's got a (posh voice)pony. Called...Tinkle

Harry: (Laughs)Tinkle. What the hell you on?

Ruth: Don't know. It's probably all this passive smoking, it's going straight to my head

(They hug and then kiss)

THE END OF THE SHOW

**Well that's the end of that chapter, I did this chapter to show you how they are coping and the challanges they are facing. The next chapter i'm afraid I would have to keep under wraps because I want it to be a suprise. Please review. See ya**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi people, me again. Love the fact your still reading this because it means your interested in it and want to see what happens next. So i'll get on with it then. Please review :)**

(Next episode)(People are walking into school)

Chris: Still nothing?

Karen: No. I think we've just got to face facts and admit he doesn't want to be found

Jess: Mum, don't say that

Karen: Come on Jess, it's been 3 weeks since we've seen him

Chris: Well what've the police said about the coaches and stuff

Karen: Well they had so many people travelling that the bus company couldn't keep up (A pause)But I guess i've gotta keep going

Bex: Yeah we all said, we're not going to give up

(They walk into school)

(Another scene: In the bedroom, Ruth is laying down on the floor and Harry is standing up getting ready)

Harry: (Knocks something over which makes a noise)(Quietly)No!

Ruth: (Looking away)It's alright i'm awake

Harry: Sorry

Ruth: Don't be. At least I know your rubbish at sneaking out, means I know i'll never wake up to a small note

Harry: (Leans down)I'm not going anywhere Ruth (Kisses her on her cheek)Expect for work (Walks out)

(The next scene: In Spanish)

Miss Montoya: Right today, we'll be starting off with this on board first and then will be watching a clip which I will be passing out worksheets for you to complete

(People do so)(Amy trying to get Sam's attention)

Amy: (Whispering)Sam, Sam

Sam: (Turns around annoyed)What?

Amy: Alright no need to be like that

Sam: Like what, hacked off because you've made me think in my head all the time that it's my fault that Ruth and Harry have ran off

Amy: I didn't start that. You did

Finn: (Turns around)Don't take it out on Sam

Amy: Er, was I talking to you?

Finn: No but you are now. So whatever you've got to say, don't take it out on her!

Miss Montoya: (Stands up)Finn, cooler now

Finn: (Him and Sam turn around annoyed)What've I done?

Miss Montoya: Before the lesson started, I stated quiet and I meant quiet

Finn: But I didn't even-

Miss Montoya: Out!

Finn: Oh unbeliveable (Gets his stuff and walks out)

(The next scene: Ruth is on the floor trying to wash clothes)

Perry: (Walks in)Alright?

Ruth: Hi

Perry: I'd advise not to put them in together

Ruth: Why?

Perry: Lights and darks, really. I thought you were supposed to be really clever. This would be a diaster. I mean I should know (Points to his top)this used to be white

Ruth: Erm, OK (Gets stuff out of the washing machine)

Perry: (Gets on floor)Come on, i'll talk you through it. All you need to do is seperate the lights and darks into two piles

Ruth: OK, so are you and Ellie-

Perry: No, no way. She is so not my type

Ruth: OK. I just thought that something were going on

Perry: Wait (She stops)Are you actually calling that a dark?

Ruth: I'm sorry, i've just never done anything like this

Perry: Yeah I gathered. Don't worry, i'll be here to help

Ruth: Thanks. Look if there's anything I can do for you Perry then I-(He tries to kiss her)Woah, what the hell are you doing?!

Perry: I know what you wanted when you first arrived

Ruth: Wait. Are you joking about this?

Perry: Come on Ruth, i'm helping you out. Your old enough too

Ruth: I'm 15 if you must know

Perry: Oh and what are your parents going to say, when they hear from the police that i've interupted your little run away with your mate

Ruth: You do that and i'll them what i've found out here

Perry: What you talking about?

Ruth: Drop the act Perry, this whole place stinks of drugs (Stands up)And by the way, if you try and touch me again, the drugs aren't gonna be the only thing I mention to the police (Walks out)

(Next scene:Break time)(Outside playing football, Josh, Finn etc. Kyle's in goal. Finn tries to shoot but Kyle saves it and he looks gutted)

Josh: Oh Finn

Kyle: (Picks up the ball)There's only one Kyle Stack! (Spins the ball on his fingers but it falls into goal)

(People laugh)

Finn: Goal!

(Next scene: Ruth is sat on the wall outside)

Harry: (Walks up)What's up with you? The smell got too much for you (Worried)You alright?

Ruth: I'll be OK in a minute

Harry: I know it's really hard being away from home

Ruth: It's not just that

Harry: Then what is it? (No reply)Ruth, please tell me because you starting to make me feel scared now (They turn around to see Perry looking out the window)What's gone on now?

Ruth: Nothing much, he just tried it on that's all

Harry: Did he now?! (Starts walking to the door and she follows him)

Ruth: Harry, he just tried for a kiss

Harry: (Still walking)And did he back down?

Ruth: After I threat-

Harry: You had to threaten him!(Banging on the door)I know you're in there, you slob!

Perry: (Opens the door quickly)What's happend now?

Harry: Oh, you're asking me that, your the one making a move on (directing to Ruth)her the minute my back turned!

Perry: Alright, chill out. I just got carried away. I'm sorry. I stopped, didn't I? No harm done

Harry: But it feels like it to me

Perry: And who are you (directing to Ruth)her dad?

Harry: I actually happen to be her boyfriend (Ruth smiles in the back)

Perry: So are you two actually-

Harry: Do you want me to explain it all to you?! Because believe me there is a lot to tell!

Perry: If you don't mind

Harry: You are a serious scumbag (Walks in)Ruth, get your stuff together

Perry: Come on guys, I misunderstood. We can still be friends,can't we?

Ruth: Somehow I don't think that's possible (Walks in)

(Lunchtime, Jess appears in gym kit) (Bex trying not to laugh)

Jess: It's not funny. This is all that fits. I've gotta go to this club anyway

(In the staffroom)

Tom: I still can't believe no news about the runaway

Ruby: I know (A pause and a little sigh)I mean, it's not just about the show but you would of thought, two young people who are most of the time together would of been found

Tom: I remember when it happend to our Chlo

Ruby: What the one with the kid?

Tom: Yeah, came back about (thinks)2 weeks later

Ruby: It's been 3 now

(Next scene)(Ruth and Harry are sat in a cafe)

Harry: At least we've gotten out of that smell now

Ruth: Told you

Harry: I'm only trying to be funny

Ruth: But it wasen't funny, it was frighting. I didn't know how far he was going to push me

Harry: Sorry

Ruth: Don't be. You was amazing, you never think something is going to be their for you like your brother

Harry: Your comparing me to Jonah?

Ruth: Not in a bad way. I mean no one has ever stuck up for me before like you. I just actually felt comfertable with you there

Harry: You would of done the same for me

Ruth: Come off it. I would of tried but i'm not as strong as you after the councling sessions you had. I mean on some accounts, I think your right. I mean, we wouldn't be together if it wasen't for you

Harry: Or in this whole mess more or less. Sorry I didn't mean for that to rhyme

Ruth: You don't regret doing it, do you?

Harry: Us? No. But all this, come on Ruth we've got no money, no place to stay. No clean clothes. We can't go on like this

Ruth: We both knew that it wasen't going to be easy. I just thought we agreed that we'd made each other comfertable

Harry: Yeah you do. But you can't do everything, can you? (No answer)I really think we should just go home now

Ruth: My dad is not your mum, he is not going to understand any of this. When he does understand something big, he goes crazy

Harry: What are we going to do then? We've got no money, no place to stay or sleep

Ruth: I don't know, i'll think of something to do. OK? I promise

(Next scene, time jumps onto Harry walking to a phone box)(He sighs and picks up the phone and inserts money and dials)

Harry: Jess (A pause) Yeah I know I should called you earlier (Pause)No (Pause)No i'm not hurt(Pause)No (Starts crying)Jess, I just want to come home

(Next scene)(Jess runs out of the hall and sees Finn)

Jess: Finn! What are you doing?

Finn: Well, I was going to go home to go to bed

Jess: No you're not, you're coming with me

Finn: Where?

Jess: Barry Island

Finn: Isn't that in Wales (Jess nods)Why?

Jess: I need to pick up my brother

Finn: What dressed like that?

Jess: This is an emergancy!

Vicki: You betta go then Bex

Jess: Vicks, please don't say anything to my mum

Vicki: But-

Jess: Please!

Vicki: OK

Jess: Thank you (Jess and Finn run out)

(Next scene: Harry's walking back into the cafe)

Ruth: Where have you been?

Harry: (A pause)I rang Jess. She's coming to get us

Ruth: Harry!

Harry: We've got no where to stay tonight

Ruth: Yeah and that's why i'm looking

Harry: (Sits down)But Ruth, we've got money. It was going to end at some point. You know that

Ruth: No I don't. Your sneaking around, making decisons without me when we are actually supposed to be a couple

Harry: We are a couple

Ruth: Your family is going to accept it. Alright, but it's only Jonah who would do it for mine

(The next scene: Karen walks in to the house)

Karen: Anyone in? (Walks into the kitchen)What's up?

Bex: This (Shows her paper)

Karen: Hi Bex, had to lend some money. Soz Jess. P.S. It's extremly urgent. Well Jess only borrows money when it's serious

Bex: I know. One kid missing, the other killed by dealers

(The next scene: Walking around)

Jess: Oh for god sake, Bex has been ringing me again

Finn: You sure you know how it works

Jess: Course I do (They stop)(Annoyed)It's losing a lot of battery (Banging the phone)

Finn: That's going to help. Why don't we just ask people?

Jess: I'm not talking to strangers looking like this

Finn: Well you should of got dressed first after your gym thing before we set off

Jess: Why don't we just keep walking around? I'm sure at one point we're gonna come across it

Finn: (Sarcastic)Oh yeah, course we will

Jess: This is dead

Finn: It's weird isn't it? This whole situation

Jess: Finn! Harry and Ruth are in love and they ranaway from home because people couldn't accept it

Finn: Wait a minute, let me just ask this bloke here. Scuse me, do you know where John's Cafe is?

(The man shakes his head)

(The next scene: Bex and Jess sat down in the living room)

Karen: What if they've both gone?

Bex: I'm not being funny but Jess wouldn't of gone far without half the stuff still left in her room

Karen: But you said-

Bex: I know what I said, but she'd be back at least and then she can explain to us what the hell she's been up too

(Next scene)(Jess and Finn run into where Ruth and Harry are)

Jess: Harry!

Harry: Ah she's here (Harry and Ruth hug)

Ruth: What is she wearing?

Jess: It was an emergancy actually thank you very much

Harry: Wait, what's he doing here (Finn sits down)

Jess: Well I needed a plus one and I couldn't find Bex in school

Harry: Does he know?

Jess: What about you two? Sure he does

Finn: Yeah I do

Jess: Finn, shut up and go pay the bill

Finn: Me?!

Jess: Er, yes you. We've got no more money, i've used it all on tickets and return fares for us all

(Finn is annoyed and stands up to go pay the bill)

Harry: Is mum going mad?

Jess: Yeah, her and dad are worried sick

Ruth: Has she spoken to my parents?

Jess: I don't think so

Harry: Ruth, it'll be fine

Ruth: I wanna stay here because i'm not ready to go just yet

Harry: Ruth no (Walks over to her)Look, we've got to go home now

Jess: Come home

Finn: We need to hurry up and choose because we'll miss our train

Jess: Just take all the time that you need

(Time passes onto the next scene)(Karen and Bex are in the living room)

Karen: I'm gonna try again (Tries the phone)Oh, it's not even on now

Bex: She's probably broke it. You've seen the way she bashes things against other things to make it work

Karen: (Stands up putting the phone back)She gets that from you

(They hear the door close as Jess walks in)

Bex: (Stands up)Where the hell have you been?!

Karen: And dressed like that

Jess: Alright, it was an emergency

Bex: I hope you've not been using my money for drugs

Jess: Bex, no I didn't use your money for drugs. Finn Sharkey came with me. We had to go and get someone

Karen: What are you talking about? (Harry and Ruth appear with Finn)(She gasps)Harry (she walks over to him and gives him a big hug)

Harry: Please don't hate me (Bex joins in with the hug)

Karen: Where have you been?

Bex: How could we ever hate you Harry?

Karen: Where did you go to?

Ruth: Erm. Barry Island

Bex: Barry Island, why?

Harry: We just ended up there

Ruth: And the area was nice

Harry: Can we just have some coffee and then we'll tell you absoultley everything

Karen: Since when did you start drinking coffee?

(They laugh)

Ruth: We were OK on our own

Karen: Ah Ruth but your still kids (To Harry)But your back safe now (To Finn)Thank you Finn, thank you so much

Finn: Nah, it's alright I just tagged alone. Jess just bossed (Jess turns to him)Welcome back Harry

Harry: Thank you

Finn: Just please don't go legging it again. That's the last afternoon I want to spend with her (Finn is about to walk out

Harry: Tell Sam i'm sorry aswell

Finn: She'll understand (He walks out)

Bex: I'm not complaining but that was all the money I had left spare

Karen: (To Harry)Harry, you've got to promise me you'll never do anything like that ever again

Harry: I won't (He hugs Karen)

Karen: Come here

Harry: I promise

Karen: You go away a kid and come back drinking coffee

(Time passes: Ruth and Harry come downstairs, are in changed clothes after a bath/shower and come into the kitchen)

Harry: You know those washing conditioner adverts, i've seen the light. I'm home

Karen: How about potatoes, lamb and lots of green vegetables

Ruth: That'll be great. Thanks so much

Bex: No. Let's sit down and get a takeaway

Karen: I need to get some iron inside them Bex

Ruth: We're fine Mrs Fisher

Karen: Well luckily, anything could of happend

Harry: Mum, please don't stress

Ruth: Yeah. And Harry's been stressing about you doing the same thing

Karen: We're are sort of alike

Harry: Mum (Walks over to give her a hug)

Karen: You ran away because of me, cos of how you thought I was going to react

Ruth: No, I pushed him into doing it. You are the most reasonable parent ever, compared to my dad

(A pause)

Harry: What?

Bex: We called him whilst you two were sorting yourselves out

Ruth: Why?

Karen: We had to let him know you was OK and safe

Harry: Well ring him back and him she's fine, and that she'll be home tommorow

Karen: Don't you think he'd want to see for himself? (To Ruth)Ruth he is your dad and just wants to see you're alive

(Time passes)(Jess walks in with Marcus)

Karen: Alright Marcus (Ruth and Harry walk into the hallway)

Bex: Hi

Marcus: Look at you OK, acting all innocent

Ruth: (Goes to hug him)Sorry dad

Marcus: What were you playing at?

Harry: We just needed to go

Marcus: Please do me a favour. Who's idea was it?

Harry: (Quietly)Mine

Ruth: No dad, it was mine

Marcus: Thick as thieves you are

Bex: Well surely the main thing is that their back now

Marcus: You reckon, do you? Her mum is going to love this, she reckons that it was me she was running from

Karen: Why don't you come into the kitchen and make us a cup of coffee?

Marcus: No thank you. Go on, go and get your stuff (Ruth turns to Harry)We needed to go

(Time passes: Marcus, Karen, Bex &amp; Jess are in the hallway as Harry &amp; Ruth walk down the stairs with her stuff)

Marcus: She's just like her mother. Thought I had a bit more about you Ruth. I mean (To Karen)Have you had a decent explanation? Because I know for sure I haven't

Karen: It was an adventure

Marcus: (To Ruth)Well you're grounded, till christmas break

(Ruth is about to cry)

Harry: No, you can't do that

Marcus: Any arguements with her, it'll be easter break (Jess walks closer to Bex) Come on

(Ruth starts to cry)Switch off these waterworks and get in the car

Jess: Mum, will you do something?

Karen: It's not my place or duty to do so

Ruth: (To Marcus)Look, i'll tell you ran away alright! (A pause)Me and Harry are in love

Harry: With each other. We love each other and we're together

(Time passes: From where they left off)

Marcus: You're not in love alright? You're a kid

Jess: No, no Mr Kirby. They still are kids, both of them. But they are like properly in love

Marcus: This is all down to him

Ruth: Please don't blame him

Marcus: Shut your mouth

Harry: Don't you dare speak to her like that!

Karen: Look it's a shock alright. I know exactly what your going through

Marcus: I'm not going through anything. This isn't happening. This is all down to him over there!

Bex: Your out of line now!

Ruth: Dad, we kiss and we give each other long hugs, we're in love

Marcus: Have you two erm..(He sees everyone's faces)You dirty kids!

Karen: Get out of my house! Ruth is stopping here! (Harry pulls Ruth in for a hug)We can accept what's gone on, even if you can't

Marcus: A kid! That's what she is (To Ruth)Are you coming or what?

Ruth: (Still crying)No

Bex: Go then (He walks out)

Karen: I'm not going to let you two be disrespected like that, i'll get in touch with your mother and see whether it's alright you can stay here temperarly

Ruth: Thank you (Harry and Ruth hug again)

**That's the end of that chapter. They're home! Hope you enjoyed that. Please review and tell me what you next time, see ya**


End file.
